


RTW 2020 Prompts

by sassandpanache



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Rhink Three Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 32,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: All of the prompts from Rhink Three Ways on Tumblr as written by Mick (@sass-and-panache).Prompts will be chapter titles!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51
Collections: Rhink Three Ways





	1. Resolutions

“I know we’re not ones for resolutions,” Link said, as he walked into the kitchen; Barbara and Jade hot on his heels. Rhett was sitting at the table scrolling through Twitter, his eyes shifting to look at Link.

“Exactly. ‘Just raise the bar to walk effortlessly underneath.’” he said.

“And I know we’ve talked about our year on Ear Biscuits.”

“Right.”

“But I can’t help but think about all those little moments,” Link said, sitting across from Rhett with his coffee. “The little moments that we say we’re grateful for and never seem to remember by the end of the year. It’s as if something particularly monumental needs to happen in order for it to stick. So many things have happened in our lives and it feels so much harder to hold onto those moments. It makes me sad to think those moments could just slip away.”

Rhett placed his phone on the table and got up, leaving the room without a word. Link looked at the doorway, confused at what he said that was either irritating or frustrating.

Moments later, Rhett came back to the table, a large mason jar in his hand. In it, were small slips of paper. He plunked it down in front of Link, taking his seat once more. He motioned for Link to open it and crossed his arms.

Link, confused, unscrewed the lid and pulled out a piece of paper. On it, Rhett’s familiar scrawl.

_ ‘11/18: Link came up with an incredible vlog idea today. His smile when I agreed was so bright.’ _

Another.

_ ‘9/6: Such an amazing evening in Birmingham. Humpditches.’ _

Another.

_ ‘8/10 Link’s napping with Jade and Barbara on his lap. How’d I get so lucky?’ _

Another.

_ ‘6/10: Holding Link’s hand is like grounding a live wire.’ _

Another.

_ ‘4/10: The Ryman. Link in those lights. Perfection.’ _

Another.

_ ‘3/3: Link finished the Spartan race. I’m so proud.’ _

Another.

_ ’2/3: Link stole my watermelon outfit for his Instagram return. It was perfect.’ _

Link looked at the papers in front of him with so many more left in the jar. As he had read each one, the memories flooded back of certain moments and if he couldn’t remember one specifically, his brain filled in an image. His eyes were brimming with tears, refusing to let them fall. He looked at Rhett, who had been staring at him as he read.

“There’s one more you should read,” he said, his voice rough. He reached into the jar and pulled out a slip; bright yellow, different from the rest of them. He unfolded it and handed it to Link. Link reached out with trembling fingers and took it, turning it to read.

_ ‘1/1: Another year with my soulmate. I resolve to make it the best year yet for him.’ _

The tears finally fell as he gazed at Rhett once more, speechless at the moments that Rhett had recorded throughout the year.

“Well,” Rhett said, leaning forward, taking Link’s hand and placing a kiss there. “Did I walk effortlessly underneath?”


	2. "Stay here tonight."

It had been so easy to Rhett to fall for the prince. Aside from the obvious physical beauty about the man, his kindness and generosity to the subjects of the kingdom spoke volumes. There seemed to be an additional ease about him recently since his older brother, the king, had another son. 

Rhett had been assigned to protect the prince for the last nine months and he honestly felt a thrill every time they left the castle, which was often. The prince’s desires were not those of what Rhett had read in books and magazines, but rather of helping people and moments of solitude, away from the hustle and bustle. He felt enamored by the prince, who treated him as kindly as he did everyone else.

So it shouldn’t have surprised Rhett when Link rushed to his side when he collapsed in pain. Or that he had the best medical treatment in the country when it turned out his appendix ruptured. Now, he was finally home, trying to rest comfortably, but only thinking of the worried blue eyes gazing at him when he fell.

The knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts. The royal aide had mentioned someone would be coming by with meals for the week. He got up, ambling to the door and opening it without any pretense. He wasn’t expecting to see the prince on the other side.

“Y-your Highness,” Rhett stuttered, his body shifting a bit before he winced in pain. 

“Whoa, hey, easy there,” the prince said, reaching forward to steady Rhett. “And it’s Link. How many times do we have to go through this?”

“Hey, what’s wrong with a little tradition?” Rhett said, his hand on Link’s arm as they maneuvered Rhett back to the couch. Link shot him a look of exasperation as Rhett plopped down.

“Don’t get me started. I’ll be right back.”

Rhett looked around quickly for any errant mess as Link stepped back into the hall to gather two large bags.

“I thought Jenna said that someone would be by with meals,” Rhett called out. “I didn’t expect it to be you.”

“Yeah, not many people get the royal treatment like this, but I figured you deserve it,” Link called back. “Get it?  _ Royal _ treatment? Hey, you mind if I put these in the fridge?”

“Go ahead,” Rhett said, trying to process what was happening. The prince. The man he’d fallen for. In his kitchen. 

He hoped he didn’t have any disgusting leftovers in the refrigerator.

Link came into the living room, sitting in the armchair next to the couch, leaning forward a bit with his elbows on his knees.. 

“How are you feeling?”

Rhett shifted, groaning a bit. “A little sore. A little bruised. Not too bad. It would take a lot more than a ruptured appendix to take me out. Besides, you’ve got plenty of other incredible guards who have your back. Speaking of, are they in the hall? I should say hi.” 

“Oh. No. I came alone.”

“Your Highness! That’s dangerous!”

“I’ll be fine. It’s you I’m more concerned about. To be honest, it scared me when you collapsed.”

“It did?” 

“Of course. You collapsed and were visibly in pain.” Link sat back, looking down at his hands in his lap and fidgeted a bit. “I never want to see that,” he said, quietly. 

It was a good thing that hearts can’t physically melt, otherwise Rhett would be in trouble. 

“Link,” Rhett said, an insistent edge to his voice that prompted the prince to look at him. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“I know that now. But then...” Link trailed off. Rhett gazed at Link. The furrowed brow, the casual slump of the shoulders, the picking of the nails...Link had been worried.

“Link, you never need to worry about me. It’s me who’s supposed to be worried about you.” Link looked up at this, a renewed fire in his eyes.

“But I do worry about you. I worry if you’re okay. I worry if you’re going to be safe protecting me. I worry about the day you decide to leave or if you get reassigned. I’m always worried.”

Rhett was dazed. He hadn’t expected this. Especially from Link.

“Link, can you come here?” he asked quietly, patting the couch next to him. Link stood slowly and rearranged his body to sit next to Rhett’s good side. Rhett itched to hold Link’s hand, but refrained. He waited until Link was looking at him, locking eyes and finding strength in the gaze.

“I know that we have no idea what will happen in the future. But I can honestly say, Link, without question, I’ll protect you for the rest of my days. Keeping you safe is important to me.” 

Link’s eyes shimmered with tears. “You’re just saying that because I’m the prince and it’s your job,” he whispered. 

“No, I’m saying that because I care about you.”

“I care about you too.” 

Link’s hand came up, resting on Rhett’s cheek, thumb grazing. Rhett took Link’s other hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Link,” Rhett said, his voice cracking and terrified of breaking the moment. “Stay here tonight?”

“Yes.”


	3. Wind

Rhett stood there, kicking at the dirt in the play area. He wasn’t sure what Link had planned for them today. Their moms had talked on the phone earlier and arranged it so that they’d take both boys to the park for Link’s surprise. It was windy out, as the breeze riffled through Rhett’s hair. Rhett didn’t want to wear the jacket his mother insisted upon and yanked the sleeves up in protest. 

Finally, he spotted Link running up with... _ wait. He couldn’t be serious. _

“Hey, Rhett!” Link yelled excitedly as he closed in on his friend. “Look what I got!”

Rhett looked all right. In Link’s hands was a kite, already threatening to fly away. It was a diamond shape in bright blue, red, yellow and green with a rainbow tail. Rhett looked around to see if anyone they knew was around.

“What is that?”

“It’s a kite, dumbnut. And it’s a really windy day so it’ll fly really high!”

“Link, we’re almost 10.”

“So?”

Rhett stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. “So, aren’t we a little old for kite flying?”

Link looked a little hurt, but his face steeled into one of resolve. “No! If you don’t want to fly it, fine. I’ll fly it.”

Rhett watched as Link turned on his heel and marched away to another part of the park with more space where he could run around. He looked around to see their mothers talking on a park bench, his mom shooing him to play once he caught her eye. He looked back to Link. 

The wind kept picking up the kite before Link was ready, so he’d step on it to keep it down. Then when he was ready, he’d hold tight to the string and run. When he did that, it was usually ill-timed with the wind, so he’d end up dragging it for a minute. As he ran in a circle, the string wound around Link as the kite made little hops. Rhett could see the frustration clouding the determination on Link’s face. He knew he had made Link upset. He didn’t mean to. 

As he started to walk over and apologize, a gust of wind kicked up at just the right time, sending Link’s kite flying. Link whooped with joy as he ran around the field, his eyes skyward as the kite swooped and lifted with the breeze.

“Link, you’re doing it!” Rhett yelled as he ran up. Link stopped running and Rhett came up alongside him. Rhett attempted to tell Link what to do--how to hold the string, how to pull it so the kite swooped--and Link smiled as he anticipated what Rhett was going to say accurately.

“It’s flying so high!” Link giggled as he slackened the string some more. “Not so lame now, is it?!” Rhett looked and smiled at his best friend, the joy evident in the eyes that matched the skies. 

“It’s only lame if I don’t get a turn.”

* * *

_ 32 years later _

“Rhett, I know I said that we could have some surprises with these vlogs, but you haven’t told me anything,” Link said, as he got out of Rhett’s car. They were at Echo Park for a shoot and Link had already complained about the wind sound the mics might pick up. “Are we going to do the swans?”

“Nope. Are you filming?” Rhett asked. As Link nodded, Rhett walked around to the trunk of his car and opened it, lifting out a parcel. Link’s eyes went wide.

“Is that--?”

“Too lame?” he asked, holding up the rainbow colored kite.

Link smiled. “It’s only lame if I don’t get a turn.


	4. “Excuse me?”

“Excuse me? Link?”

Link looked up from his book to see his favorite library patron standing in front of him. He couldn’t help the smile blooming on his face as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, wishing he could do the same to Rhett’s flowing mane.

“Hey, Rhett,” Link said. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Returning?”

“Yeah. And I think you might be the only person who’s ever said they didn’t see me. I am a big man; I take up a lot of space,” Rhett said, a smile spreading on his face that made his cheeks puff up. It made Link weak in the knees to have that smile laser focused on him, but thankfully, he was leaning against the counter. Link chuckled bashfully as he took the books from Rhett, his fingers intentionally grazing the tall man’s. Rhett chuckled and his hand came up to the back of his neck, rubbing softly. He rocked a little bit as he stood there, looking at Link. Link felt himself getting warm under the attention and scrambled to say something.

“Do you have any books to check out today?”

“Um, not yet. I need to look around.”

“Okay. I’ll be here,” Link said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Rhett smiled, and turned, quickly moving away.

Link turned to scan the books back into the system. As he did, his eye caught on a slip of paper sticking out of the purple pages of one of the books. Link was surprised. He and Rhett had a long conversation about bookmarks.  _ For as much as I read, I don’t need ‘em, _ Rhett had said, an air of pride edging his words. Link smiled as he pulled the slip of paper out. 

He gasped as he saw small sketches crowding the paper, all of which were unmistakingly Link. Link in profile; Link smiling; Link concentrating. They were rough, but beautiful. He turned the slip over, stifling a laugh. On the back, Rhett had written  _ “You must be a library book, because I can't stop checking you out." _ He turned to see where Rhett was in the library, hoping he had some time. With Rhett nowhere in sight, he got to work.

He got a piece of printer paper out, tearing it into a manageable size. Quickly, he drew a sketch of his own, pulling inspiration from all the visits Rhett had made to the library, all of the man’s features committed to memory over the last three months. On the back, he waffled a bit before deciding to write,  _ “Do you have overdue books? Because you have ‘fine’ written all over you.” _

Satisfied, he had it ready next to the computer, jittery nerves settling in as he waited for Rhett to return. Finally, he could see Rhett moving back towards the circulation desk, a smile playing on his lips.

“Find something?” Link asked as Rhett came closer.

“Yep,” Rhett said. Link felt his face blush as he took the book from Rhett. He moved to the other side of the computer, scanning the book out and stealthily placing his makeshift bookmark in. 

“Well, I hope you like what you find,” Link said as he handed the book back.

“Always do when I’m here,” Rhett said. Link couldn’t help the gasp that escaped from his lips as Rhett turned toward the door. He silently wished Rhett would notice the bookmark right away, turn around and pull him over the desk into a devastating kiss, just like in a movie. But Rhett kept walking, right out the door. Link sighed as he turned back to his book.

Ten minutes later, he was startled by someone slapping a hand on the desk. Link jumped and looked toward the source of the sound, ready to give the person a piece of their mind, but gasped as he took in Rhett’s appearance. The taller man was breathing heavily, his face flushed. Link was concerned until he looked at the hand, still on the desk. Underneath it was his bookmark. Link turned and pulled out the paper that Rhett had drawn over, placing it next to the other.

Link was about to speak as Rhett’s other hand came flying up to stop him. Rhett took a few more breaths to get his breathing under control.

“What time...do you...get off work?” Rhett asked, still slightly breathless.

“In about an hour,” Link said, his eyes briefly flitting to the clock to confirm.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Absolutely.”


	5. Coffee

Rhett was putting away cups in the backroom when Rudy poked their head in.

“Code blue, boss,” they smirked as they stepped into the room, arms outstretched. Rhett looked past Rudy to see Link walking into the shop. He plunked the sleeves of cups into Rudy’s arms and maneuvered himself to the front of the store, all of his employees sidestepping the man so clearly focused on one goal.

Rhett had never figured he’d do the tropey thing and fall for one of his customers. He had though, fallen hard and fallen fast for the man with salt and pepper hair, stunning blue eyes and southern twang that made him feel at home. The only problem was, while Link was always gracious in conversation with Rhett, it never went further than just seeing Link every morning when he came in for his coffee. Rhett would have liked more, but keeping Link around in his life, if only for a few minutes every morning, felt better than the alternative of never having him come in again.

“Hey, Link,” Rhett said as stepped up to the coffee station, ready to get Link his usual. 

“Hey, Rhett,” Link said, his smile lighting up his face and Rhett’s world. “How’re you doin’ today?”

“Good, man. It’s been a good morning so far. Keeping busy,” Rhett said. He worked as slowly as he could for a cold brew with a little cream, but eventually, he had to hand off the completed drink to Link. 

“Thanks, Rhett,” Link said, taking the drink and sticking his straw in. He fidgeted a bit with the straw wrapper, wrapping it around his finger. Rhett was about to say something to break the silence before Link blurted, “Hey, are you busy tonight?”

Rhett’s ears perked up and ran his hand through his hair, clocking Link’s eyes darting up to the motion. “No, why?”

“That all-girl tribute band we were talking about? Gerle Haggard? They’re playing a show tonight at the Troubadour. I, uh, I have an extra ticket,” Link said, smiling nervously. “Would you want to go with me?”

Rhett’s face split into a massive smile, his cheeks already hurting. “You have no idea how much I’d love to.”

Link let out a giggle as he picked up his drink. “Meet you here? Around 7:00?”

Rhett nodded. “It’s a date.” His voice betrayed him a little, going up at the end as if it were a question rather than a statement.

Link winked as he brought the straw to his mouth, walking backwards to the door. “It’s a date.”


	6. "Just breathe, okay?"

Link tapped away on his laptop as Rhett slept on the couch. Rhett had been unusually low energy coming into the office that morning and while he made his way valiantly through filming, he crashed on the couch once the door clicked into place. Link, knowing that feeling all too well, let him sleep in peace. But that peace was broken with a sharp, deep gasp of breath from Rhett. Link startled, head turning to take in Rhett sitting up, his eyes wide. 

“Rhett? Rhett, you okay?” Link asked, making his way to the couch as Rhett’s shoulders were heaving with deep breaths. Link rubbed the taller man’s back as he sat next to him. He took some deep breaths, hoping Rhett would copy the cadence to calm himself. 

“Just breathe, okay? Just breathe,” Link said softly, his head tilting forward to connect with the side of Rhett’s head. Link continued to breathe steadily, as Rhett’s breathing started to fall in sync. 

“That’s good, Rhett. Good, good, good,” Link whispered, a smile on his face. Rhett let out a breathless chuckle as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He scrubbed at his face and hair with his hands.

“Wanna talk about it?” Link asked as he continued to rub circles on his back. 

Rhett’s hands pulled at his face, a war waging behind his eyes. He heaved a sigh as he considered his words.

“I’m overwhelmed. There’s so much going on between home, here, the Ear Biscuits response, new projects and proposals, getting the outline done for the Bleak Creek sequel. I’m feeling a little stretched.”

“Well, you’re plenty tall enough. We don’t need that,” Link said, rewarded with another chuckle from Rhett. But the chuckle gave way to a look of sadness.

“I keep having the same dream. I’ve had it for a few nights now. You and I, we’re working on stuff, and all of sudden, it gets foggy. And I can’t find you. I’m reaching out for you, but you’re not there. Then, suddenly, I’m sucked under...something. Water, sand, whatever. And when I wake up, it feels like all the air has been sucked from my lungs.” Rhett paused, turning to Link. ”I’m no dream interpreter, but I’m pretty sure it means I feel like I’m drowning when you’re not around.”

“Do you?”

Rhett shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“But I’m here. I’m always going to be here. Where you go, I go. We support one another. You need something, I’ll do it. Whatever it takes.”

Rhett smiled timidly, sitting back on the couch. He stretched his hand out, palm up on his leg.

“Hold my hand? Just for a little bit? And maybe we can talk some more?”

Link looked at him, smiling. He held up one finger, imploring Rhett to wait as he got up and walked over to the record player. He pulled the record he wanted, setting it on the turntable and pushing the button to start. The crackled, familiar voice of Merle played softly through the speakers as Link reclaimed his place next to Rhett, where he belonged.

Taking Rhett’s proffered hand, he squeezed gently and put his feet up on the coffee table.

“Let’s talk it out, brother. I’m not going anywhere.”


	7. Valentine

Rhett walked into their shared office, his eyes sweeping the room to see if Link was in there. With no sign of his partner, he hurried to his desk to pull the small gift out of his bag. They never exchanged gifts on Valentine’s Day, but the temptation had been too much to resist once he discovered the perfect gift.

He looked around, trying to figure out the best placement. A bulb went off in Rhett’s head before placing the wrapped parcel on the coffee table and hurrying up to the secret loft. He did want to see Link’s reaction, despite the edge of embarrassment he still had for the treasure so watching in secret seemed to be the best course of action. He hung back by the steps so that Link couldn’t see him and waited. 

Within minutes, he heard Link come in and close the door.

“Rhett?” Link asked. Rhett realized his bag was still open on his chair so Link must have seen it. He crept quietly to the railing in time to see Link staring at the small, red gift. He could see the beginning of a smile dancing at the corners of Link’s lips as he lifted the gift, turning it over in his hands. Link looked to the office door and back to the gift in his hands, before walking toward the back of the office.

At the sound of Link’s footfalls on the steps to the loft, Rhett felt panicked. He hadn’t been sure if he really wanted to be there when Link opened the gift and now he had no choice. Eyes darting around, he resigned himself to his fate, clasping his hands in front of him and standing tall as Link reached the top. 

It took Link a moment to realize Rhett had been there simply because he was staring at the gift. As he looked up, a startled ‘oh’ escaped his lips as he jumped back a bit.

“Sorry,” Rhett said sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I called your name when I came in,” Link said, a warm smile spreading, reassuring Rhett he wasn’t upset.

“Yeah, I, uh...yeah. Sorry.”

Link held up the gift near his face, bringing it back down quickly to both hands. “This from you?”

“Yep. It’s nothing, really.”

“If it’s nothin’, why’re you hidin’ in the loft?”

Rhett’s cheeks pinked at the question. “I’m not hidin’. I’m just lurking.”

Link let out a laugh as he looked back down at the gift.

“So, you won’t mind if I open it now?”

Rhett rocked on the balls of his feet. “Nope.”

Link studied his reaction. “Do you want to open yours?” he asked. Rhett’s heart jumped to his throat.

“Mine?”

Without a word, Link pointed to the small table next to Rhett’s chair. Sitting there was a small kraft paper gift bag with red and pink tissue paper sticking out. How Rhett had missed it, he wasn’t sure as he walked over and picked it up.

“Link, you didn’t have to,” Rhett whispered.

“I could say the same to you,” Link said. They looked at each other, smiling, before Link broke the silence.

“Want to open at the same time?”

With a nod, both men tore into the packaging like they were six again to see what the other had gotten. What they hadn’t expected was what they found. Their heads whipped up at the realization and burst out laughing.

“What the crap? How did—“

“I found it in an old box! What about—“

“Same! What are the odds?”

“Well, we do operate on the same wavelength—“

“Ranch,” Link said over Rhett at the end, pointing at him and sticking out his tongue with a wink. After the laughter had subsided, they came together, holding up their gifts.

Both were holding small picture frames. Rhett’s held a small, handmade card, closed so only the cover showed. In a familiar, young scrawl on front, it said “Happy Valentine’s Day” and was adorned with truck stickers and hand drawn hearts.

Link’s held a similar card, though the penmanship was much neater, and was designed with a little drawing of himself with hearts all around.

“I remember making this,” Link said reverently as he stared at the art in his hands. “Mrs. Locklear wanted us to make valentines for our parents.” He looked up at Rhett, who was staring back. “Instead, I made one for you.”

“And I made mine for you. It’s good to know it was worth it,” Rhett said, bobbing his frame up. 

“There’ve been times that it’s been hard, but it’s always been worth it, brother.”

With that, they smiled at one another and wordlessly walked down the stairs, tucking their small gifts in their bags—an unspoken agreement these would be far too personal for their office, but knowing they’d end up in a place of pride in their own homes.

Rhett turned to see Link waiting for him. 

“Ready?” Link asked. For a moment, Rhett could still see the small boy that he became friends with all those years ago, eager and happy, and his heart soared. Overwhelmed, he reached forward, pulling Link into a hug. Link squeezed back tightly, both of them feeling grounded in the other’s embrace. Breaking away, Rhett smiled.

“Let’s go.”


	8. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Rhett pulled into the driveway, throwing the car in park quickly and hustling to the front door. He stopped himself before entering and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but he really missed Link today. Link had taken a vacation day as a mental health break which meant Rhett had been in the office by himself. The office felt massive, meetings felt longer, and nothing seemed to feel like fun without Link around today. The fact that Rhett bounded up to the door like a puppy had him shaking his head at his own need for Link.

He took one last breath and entered their house. As he opened the door, the smell of onions, garlic and other spices filled his nose. It seemed too fragrant to be takeout. He slowly and quietly made his way to the kitchen. The sight he saw stunned him. Link was humming quietly to himself as he stirred the contents of a large pot on the oven. He was wearing Rhett’s apron, which looked smeared with some kind of liquid.

“Link?” Rhett said quietly so as not to disturb the focused man. Link startled a bit but turned to look at Rhett smiling.

“Hey, you’re home early.”

“I couldn’t wait to get here. What’s all this?” As Rhett moved toward the stove, the smell was intoxicating.

“I decided to try and make  _ you _ beans,” Link beamed, the pride evident on his face. Rhett peered into the pot and his mouth started watering instantly. 

“Are...are these baked beans?”

“Yeah! I asked Josh what was the best method to cook those yellow eyed beans and he said they’re usually used in New England baked beans. So, I did a little Googling, found something I figured even I couldn’t screw up and voila!” Link tapped the spoon on the side of the pot. “I think they’re ready.”

Rhett reached for another spoon in the cutlery drawer to taste the beans. He dipped it in and, getting a good spoonful, brought it up to his lips. He blew gently to cool them quickly and the corners of his mouth turned up as he caught Link in his periphery looking at him eagerly.

His mouth enveloped the spoon, pulling the beans off as he dragged the utensil back out. The taste was simple, but perfectly seasoned and had just the right amount of tang and sweet.

Rhett chewed thoughtfully and smiled. “Link,” he said, swallowing. “These are delicious.”

“Really?” Link asked excitedly. He took Rhett’s spoon, dipping in for his own little helping. He gave it a quick puff of air before eating it. His smile that followed was one of triumph.

“These aren’t bad!” Link exclaimed. The excitement was rolling off of him in waves and Rhett couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms around Link and kissed him deeply, feasting on a different kind of meal. All of the emotion he had missing Link today in addition to the fact that his man made him beans? Rhett was one lucky man.

Link broke the kiss, pushing back from Rhett slightly. “Whoa! What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

“I don’t know, I think I have a pretty good idea,” Link said as he rolled his hips into Rhett. “But do you want me more than the beans?”

Rhett smiled. He tightened his hold.

“Tough choice there, Neal. But I made it long ago.”

Thank goodness beans reheat fairly well.


	9. Secret

Link didn’t know what to do.

His secret was out.

There was a small group of folks from different departments at the after work happy hour but the only one that mattered to Link was Rhett. They didn’t work on the same team, but it had come to be known in the organization that if someone was looking for Rhett, he could be found in Link’s office. If Rhett knew something, chances were Link knew too. Link had heard whispers of the term “work husband”, but laughed them away hoping the faintest blush on his cheeks wouldn’t be noticeable.

But Link had fallen hard. Rhett was funny, generous, easy to talk to and the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. But he knew Rhett had just gotten out of a relationship a few months ago with a woman so he resigned himself to secret pining.

Until happy hour.

After a few drinks, good conversation and secret glances with Rhett that were like a separate conversation, Link could feel the effects of the alcohol and knew it was time to go home. He texted his roommate, Alex, to come and pick him up. Saying his goodbyes to the table, he waited at the bar. Before long, Alex walked in.

“Hey, man,” Link said. “Thanks for coming to pick me up.”

“No problem. But I was hoping you and this Rhett guy would finally get together. Maybe you’d be going home with him instead.”

“Ha. I wish.”

“Which one is he?” Alex looked behind him at the large group.

Link turned and instead of seeing Rhett at the table, he saw Rhett at the bar right next to him smiling nervously. Link’s eyes went wide as the blood drained from his head. 

“I, uh, I—“ Link stuttered out before fight or flight kicked in.

He chose flight.

He dashed out to the car, Alex hot on his heels. After they got home, he kept replaying the moment, the look on Rhett’s face burning in his brain. He didn’t know how he’d face him tomorrow. 

The harsh light of day came faster than Link would have liked. He got to the building, keeping his head down and hustling into his own office. He usually got there earlier than most people so he used the time to write his to-do list on the dry erase board. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see out of his office window Rhett walking down the hallway. Link’s heart beat faster at the sight. But then Rhett ducked down between the cubes to his office and Link sighed with relief. Maybe they were just going to avoid each other. The thought made Link’s stomach sink.

He was still working on his to-do list and almost didn’t hear the footsteps walking to his door. He turned to see Rhett in his doorway. Link’s face flushed crimson and Rhett stepped in, closing the door. He turned the blinds on the office window to give them some privacy. Link was grateful for the act. He didn’t really want the whole office to know that the reason he and his “work husband” “broke up” was because he had developed actual feelings for him. 

“Rhett, I’m sor—“ Link began but was cut off by lips pressed against his and his face being gently cradled.

He was stunned, but gathered his wits quickly enough to reciprocate the kiss with equal fervor. Kissing Rhett had been everything that Link imagined and more. 

Rhett broke the kiss slowly, his forehead pressing against Link’s. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Rhett whispered. Link nodded, a bit breathlessly.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you.”

Link smiled. “Ooh, am I the right person to trust with that secret?”

“I’ll make sure your lips are sealed.” With that, they kissed once more, relishing in the feeling that their secrets were out in the open.


	10. "There's only one bed."

It had been a long day of traveling for the guys and they were more than ready to get into their hotel room. They had been super excited for the trip--a pilgrimage to the Ryman to see Merle Haggard play. Saving up their money, they had enough for gas, food and a cheap hotel room. Eight hours later, after skipping their Friday morning class, they were in Nashville.

Link sat in the car as Rhett went in to get their room key. He couldn’t help the spread of a smile on his face. They were here, in country music’s capital, about to see their hero the next night. Everything was perfect, he thought. But his happiness became one of concern once he saw Rhett again.

Rhett came back to the truck, a look of frustration on his face. He slammed the door after him, huffing back into the seat.

“What’s wrong?” Link asked.

“They didn’t get our reservation right.”

“Do we have a room?”

“Yeah,” Rhett sighed. He looked down at his lap. ”But there’s only one bed.”

Link’s heart fluttered at the thought. They hadn’t shared a bed in years. Truth be told, he was worried about doing it now. Over the last year, his excitement when it came to hanging out with Rhett morphed into something more. More exciting, more terrifying, more... _ everything _ . But he wasn’t willing to jeopardize their friendship, so he kept quiet and put on a happy face. Just like this situation called for.

“We used to do it for sleepovers,” Link said, shrugging as nonchalantly as he could.

“Yeah,” Rhett said. He seemed unsure, and Link’s brain kicked into anxiety overdrive. He couldn’t but wonder if Rhett was suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed together because he figured out that Link’s feelings had changed. Link willed himself to stay calm in the face of new uncertainty.

Rhett started the truck without another word and drove to the parking area outside their hotel door. They grabbed their stuff and headed to their room, Rhett unlocking the door as Link looked around. Only a few cars were actually in the parking lot.  _ Everyone must be out on the town already _ , Link thought.

The room itself wasn’t bad for a cheap place. A TV sat on the dresser facing the large bed that was in the middle of the room. Link had brought his own pillow just in case, but the bedding wasn’t too gross looking. The door at the back of the room indicated the bathroom. Link tossed his bag on the table next to the door and plopped down in one of the chairs accompanying it. Rhett dropped his bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed, groaning as his body settled. 

“What do you want to do now?” Link asked. “Want to go out tonight?”

“Nah, man, I’m exhausted,” Rhett said, turning his head to look at Link. “I wouldn’t mind watching a little TV and going to bed if that’s cool with you.”

Link hoped his face hadn’t betrayed him with a blush. “That works. I’m gonna grab a shower.”

As Link showered, his mind raced with possibilities which all gave way when he remembered how unsure Rhett had seemed about sharing a bed with him. He hoped Rhett hadn’t realized Link’s feelings for him had changed. He desperately hoped he hadn’t ruined everything. He finished showering and put on his boxers and a shirt. He silently cursed to himself that he didn’t pack pajama pants.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Link’s breath hitched at the sight of his best friend. Rhett was under the covers with no shirt on as he watched a rerun of Seinfeld.

Link hurried over to stuff his dirty clothes in his bag. He knew that if he hesitated for too long getting into the bed Rhett would make a comment, so he tried to make it seem like the most natural thing in the world. As he got into bed, he realized it felt far more natural than he expected.

“Sorry, I didn’t pack pajama pants,” Link mumbled, his eyes fixed on the TV.

“S’no problem, man, I didn’t pack any either.”

They sat in silence, watching TV, brief chuckles breaking through. As the episode ended, Rhett turned the TV off and looked at Link, a shy look on his face.

“Ready to sleep?”

“Yeah. I’m beat.” He settled down into the bed on his side, his back toward Rhett as Rhett turned out the light and did the same. Normally, Link had no trouble sleeping, but this was different. He was in the same bed as his best friend who he was, dare he say it, in love with. He took a deep breath.

Minutes ticked by and Link remained still, not wanting to disturb Rhett. But somehow, he knew.

“You okay?” Rhett whispered.

“Yeah, I—I just don’t know if I can sleep.”

“Oh. Want to watch more TV?”

“No, it’ll be okay.”

Silence filled the room for a moment more before Link felt movement behind him. An arm came around his chest, a hand snaking up near his and grabbing one. Rhett’s body was pressing up against his as he could feel a warm breath on the back of his neck. The involuntary shudder that racked his body made the arm tighten.

“Is this okay?”

“...is it okay with you?”

“I’m the one who’s making the move here, buddyroll. I need to know if this is okay.”

“You have no idea how okay it is.”

Link could feel cooler skin drag on his shoulder before an insistent press of what he realized were Rhett’s lips took its place, warming the spot. He turned quickly, facing Rhett truly for the first time since walking in the room. The look on Rhett’s face morphed into one of pure hunger as Link surged forward, kissing him senseless.

Neither man had slept so well...once they had fallen asleep of course.


	11. Lucky

Rhett had been particularly happy he and Link had gotten an Airbnb when they came home to North Carolina to visit. It gave them small breaks from their families and more than enough room for it to feel like they could be as comfortable as they could. 

For instance, right now, it was an unseasonably warm March day and Rhett was sitting on the back deck, guitar in hand and glass of sweet tea on the table. He was looking out in the yard as Link played with Barbara and Jade. Link was looking at the ground as he walked around. Rhett smiled. Must be looking out for dog crap, he thought as he plucked the strings. 

Suddenly, Link let out a holler. Rhett sat up straighter, about ready to shoot out of his chair when he saw Link squatting down. Link turned to look at Rhett, a wide smile beaming on his face. In these moments of pure exuberance, Rhett could swear he was still looking at the kid version of Link and it warmed his heart that Link never lost that—for both of them.

Link tugged at the grass and stood up, bringing his arm over his head and waving. He came running up onto the deck, Jade and Barbara hot on his heels.

“Rhett!” Link cried. “Look!” He gingerly opened his hand in front of Rhett to reveal a perfect, vibrant four leaf clover. He let out a boisterous laugh as he gently fingered the edge of one of the leaves.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Link said, an edge of awe in his voice. “I’ve never actually found one before.”

Rhett smiled. It was obvious Link was in complete adoration and pride of the discovery. “It’s like there’s a petal for each of us. You, me, Barbara and Jade.”

The smile that bloomed on Link’s face sent waves of happiness rolling through Rhett’s body. 

“Yeah!” Link said excitedly. He sighed as he looked at the clover again. “Can you imagine the luck we’ll have now?”

Rhett tilted his head a bit. “Now?”

“Yeah,” Link said, a look of contemplation on his face now. “We’ve always been lucky. Lucky to have the opportunities we did, lucky to have such supportive families. Lucky to have each other.”

“We didn’t need a clover to be that lucky.”

“And I know we don’t now. But it’s fun to think about, isn’t it?”

Rhett smiled. He set down his guitar and pulled Link into his lap, kissing his forehead. 

“I can think of another way you can get lucky without a four leaf clover.”

Link rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

“See?! I told you this clover would make me lucky!” Link laughed before shooting Rhett a sly look. “Want to show me your way?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	12. “I can’t imagine this world without you.”

It had been a long week. The decision to pause things at Mythical was an easy one for Rhett and Link to make for the safety of their staff, but the social distancing had proved to be a challenge. This wasn’t like a vacation where they rarely spoke. This was still everyday life, just without seeing one another regularly. Rhett moved around the house, a little lost as to what he could do. There was only so much TV to watch, he was tired of reading and he definitely did not feel like organizing anything. He was still texting Link, but it wasn’t the same. 

It wasn’t until day six when Rhett realized he could just as easily FaceTime Link.   
  
It was late, but Rhett figured he could give it a shot. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to quell its untamed nature as the quiet trilling of the phone indicated it was trying to reach out to the other side. Tugging lightly on the neckline of his t-shirt, his eyes flitted to the small change on the screen where it said  _ connecting. _

Just as quickly, the screen filled with the image of Link and it felt as though Rhett’s heart sighed with the sight. Link had obviously forgone shaving the last couple of days and was also running his hand through his hair, trying to straighten it into its now signature pompadour. Rhett smiled as he realized that even FaceTime couldn’t dim the light in Link’s eyes once he saw Rhett.

“Hey, brother,” Rhett said, settling into the couch. 

“Hey, yourself,” Link said, smiling. “How’re you doing over there?”

Rhett gave a half-hearted shrug. “Maintaining.”

“Same.”

“How much of your house have you reorganized by now?”

“All of it. The garage twice.”

Rhett laughed. It felt good in his bones. The conversation continued as effortlessly as breathing. They traded stories, shared jokes, ran off into tangents--it all was common, but in this moment felt absolutely different. Special. Eventually, Link sighed.

“I can’t believe we didn’t think of FaceTiming sooner,” Link had said.

“It might be best that we didn’t. We’ve been talking for three hours.”

“Mm. Still doesn’t feel like enough.”

“I know. It was weird this week. Not being around you but still doing the normal day to day stuff.” Rhett paused. “Well. You know. Not normal right now I guess.”

“I know what you mean. Something would happen and I’d think, ‘Man, I can’t wait to tell Rhett.’ But it wasn’t the same. You’re not  _ here. _ We’re not recording Ear Biscuits, we’re not even able to be in the same room.”

“Yeah,” Rhett said softly. He thought about the week and imagined what it would be like without Link on the other end. A pain seized his heart and the words tumbled out before he could think. “I can’t imagine this world without you.”

“You only realized that this week?” Rhett smiled back. Leave it to Link to know just what to say.

“I always knew it. It was like a hypothesis before. But now it’s proof.”

Link smiled lazily. “Ain’t science wonderful?”


	13. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 10.

The morning sun peeked through a small opening in the curtains, but it was enough. Rhett stirred slightly, a sense of peace radiating through his body better than any cup of coffee. A small smile grew as he realized his arm was around Link.

His eyes opened slowly, a mess of dark hair flooding his sight. He could imagine what Link’s face looked like and he tightened his grip slightly as he nuzzled into Link’s hair and breathed him in. Link sighed softly and pushed lightly back into Rhett.

Rhett couldn’t say what compelled him to make his move the night before—the close proximity they had shared in the truck all day, the even closer proximity in the bed. The sight of Link coming out of the bathroom. These were commonplace any other time, but were just the right blend in the moment. Maybe it had started when he pretended that the only available room had one bed. It was a bold move, but he was counting his lucky stars that it hadn’t blown up in his face. 

Rhett wouldn’t have minded if they stayed like this all day, but they had plans. He gently nuzzled behind Link’s ear, giving the space a small kiss.

“Link? We should get up.”

Link mumbled and pulled Rhett’s arm tighter across his body.

“Five more minutes,” he said sleepily.

Rhett raised his head to look at the clock. It was already 11:30. It was as if the sight triggered his stomach into growling.

“Link,” he said, as he attempted to extract his arm from Link’s grasp. “It’s 11:30. We should get something to eat. I’m a big man. Got a big appetite.”

“Yeah, you do,” Link said. Rhett could hear the smile on Link’s face. He turned the smaller man toward him to see the crooked smile that he loved so much. He leaned down and gave Link a quick kiss. Link made a quick sound of protest.

“Aw, man, I got morning breath!”

“Well, maybe if you brush your teeth right now, I’ll give you a proper kiss.” He was surprised at the ease in which he flirted with Link. But then again, he spent his whole life in that dance.

He had never seen Link bolt out of bed so quickly.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day before the concert exploring Nashville. As Rhett filled up the truck for the day of sightseeing, Link had gone into the gas station. Coming back out, he held up a disposable camera for Rhett to see. He rolled his eyes.

They tried hot chicken and went to the Country Music Hall of Fame and walked around downtown. All along the way, they traded the camera between them to get photos—Rhett snapping Link as he struggled through his hot chicken; Link catching Rhett in reverence before a picture of Merle. It felt like nothing had changed, but everything had. It felt like something more, but Rhett couldn’t quite put it into words.

Finally, the time had come to go to the concert. They made their way to the Ryman and as they stepped into the concert hall, they both stopped short in awe at the space before them. Rhett glances around at the pews and honored space, struck by the sheer luck that brought him here. He glanced at Link and felt his heart swell, knowing there was no one else he’d rather have at his side.

They made their way to the seats and before long, the lights dimmed, stage lights came up and Merle Haggard himself ambled our onstage. The pluck of the strings and Merle’s voice transported Rhett into another stratosphere. It almost felt like an out of body experience. In a desperate need to feel grounded, he pressed into Link’s side, his pinky grazing Link’s hand. Link pressed back, hooking his pinky with Rhett’s. Rhett looked over to see Link already looking at him. He caught Link looking at him before, dreaming that he saw something more in Link’s eyes than just friendship. Standing here, Merle’s voice wrapping around them like a security blanket, the lights adding to the cozy atmosphere, there was no question that Link had always looked at him with friendship, yes, but also so much love. Of course the two would go hand in hand for them.

Eventually, the concert ended and Rhett and Link were among the last to leave, trying to soak in the majesty of the place. They sat on the steps out front, dazed looks on their faces.

“That was so good,” Rhett finally said.

“So good.”

“Can you imagine what it would be like to be on that stage?”

“You’ll get there one day, Rhett.”

“ _We’ll_ get there one day.”

“Ha! Sure. I’ll bring my recorder.”

They sat in silence a little longer. Finally, Link pulled the camera out of his pocket. He wound the film and pressed the button to turn on the flash. 

“One more photo?"

“Sure.”

Link threw his arm around Rhett as Rhett’s arm snaked around Link’s waist. Link turned the camera lens toward them and they smiled.

“Why’d you buy that camera?”

“Well, I figured it would be important to capture the day.”

“The day we came to Nashville? That we finally saw Merle?”

“No,” Link said, shaking his head and smiling fondly. “The day we started our next great adventure. Together.” He leaned in, capturing Rhett’s lips with his. Rhett felt his heart swell once more as he dove into the kiss. With that simple sentence, everything about how Rhett felt about the day clicked into place. They always had adventures together, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, this would be the greatest one yet.


	14. “All I wanted was for you to be happy.”

“Rhett.”

“Hm?” Rhett looked over at his best friend sitting next to him, shoveling a handful of popcorn in his mouth at the same time. 

“Did you have fun today?”

“What do you mean, ‘did I have fun today’? We skipped classes, played basketball, ate some incredible food and drove around. Now we’re watching a movie and eating some popcorn. What more could I ask for?”

Link had a worried look on his face. Rhett’s brow furrowed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.”

“Spill it or I’ll pull the dead move on you.”

Link sighed. “I just don’t feel like it was...enough. Today was your first birthday in college, away from home. It should have been more...special.”

“Link. It was special. We literally did everything that makes me happy. Being with you makes me happy.

The corner of Link’s mouth quirked up in a half smile. “All I wanted was for you to be happy.”

“Nothing makes me happier than you.” Rhett leaned over and pressed a firm, insistent kiss to Link’s lips. As they separated, Link’s head came to rest on Rhett’s shoulder as he looked back at the television.

“Happy birthday, Rhett.”

Rhett sighed. It was the best birthday yet.


	15. High

Surprising Rhett with a hot air balloon ride was one thing. Having only gotten six feet off the ground before Rhett started panicking was another. He dropped to the bottom of the basket, pulling his knees up under his chin with his eyes squinted shut. Link squatted down to his side in an instant.

The hot air balloon operator eased the balloon back to the earth as Link rubbed Rhett’s back. 

“Could you give us a minute?” Link asked the operator.

“Take your time,” he responded, hopping out to anchor it. Link repositioned himself to sit next to Rhett. He pressed into Rhett’s side, his hand still rubbing circles on Rhett’s back. After a minute, Rhett finally spoke.

“I’m so sorry, Link. I don’t know why I thought I could do this.”

“It’s okay, Rhett.”

“We weren’t even going that high, and I just…” Rhett shook his head. “I couldn’t even see straight.”

“Hey,” Link said. “Look at me. Do you want to go home?”

Rhett studied Link’s face. His mouth was soft, but slightly pulled into a thin line. His eyebrows were knitted in concern, but he finally stared into the blue eyes he’d known almost his whole life. They were filled with abundant love and care as they often were.

“No,” Rhett said as firmly as he could. He didn’t want to leave any room for doubt. “I want to do this.”

He wanted to do this for Link.

Rhett pulled himself to his feet as Link quickly scrambled up. He called the operator back over, giving him a swift nod when asked if he was ready. His hands gripped the side of the basket as he looked out over the field. He closed his eyes as the operator got back in, and he could feel the first movements as they lifted.

“Rhett, turn around,” Link implored, as he pulled on Rhett’s hands, turning them over in his. “Look at me.”

His eyes opened, his vision flooding with only Link. He felt anchored by the soothing sweeps of Link’s thumbs over the backs of his hands; the quiet, soft smile on his face

As they ascended, Rhett could feel his anxiety subsiding. He chanced a glance around and saw nothing but blue sky. He breathed a chuckle. 

“You okay?” Link asked.

“Yeah, I’m—I didn’t realize that…” Rhett stopped as he gazed around.

“The basket had nowhere to go but up, buddyroll.” Link laughed.

“No, it’s…” Rhett breathed in deeply as he continued looking at the sky. “It’s just...your eyes. They’re the same as this sky up here. Calming. Peaceful.” Link gasped as a smile overwhelmed his face. He threw his arms around Rhett and squeezed tightly as Rhett squeezed back. They stayed like that for a while, feeling higher than they’d ever felt before.


	16. “You’ve always got me.”

Rhett bounded out of his mother’s car, his excitement radiating off of him as he grinned ear to ear. It was the last day of first grade. Cole had told him the week before that there would be no more school for  _ months _ and that he could just play all day instead of being trapped inside a room and listening to a teacher. He raced to his classroom, his mind already on summer. 

“Hey, Link,” he said to his friend after he hung up his backpack on his hook. “What’s wrong? It’s the last day of school!”

Link looked sad as he leaned forward on his desk, his head resting on his arms. “Nothin’.”

Rhett looked at Link confused as Ms. Locklear called the kids to attention. Something was definitely wrong. Link always had a lot of energy, his excitement infectious. But as Rhett snuck glances his way, Link just sat through the lesson looking as though he were ready to burst into tears.

They sat through lunch together, Link not saying much as Rhett ate both his lunch and most of Link’s after he said he wasn’t hungry. After, Ms. Locklear brought them outside for recess.

“Link, what’s wrong?” Rhett asked after he pulled Link over to the big tree in the playground.

“I told you, nothin’.”

“You seem awful sad for nothin’.”

Link looked down at his shoes, then around Rhett.

“I’m sad it’s the last day of school.”

Rhett’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why? We won’t hafta to do homework anymore!”

Link bit his quivering lip, obviously trying not to cry.

“I won’t see you all the time,” Link said.

Rhett pulled himself up straight, a look of indignation on his face.

“Who says?!” Rhett shouted, balling up his fists and putting them on his hips. “Of course I’m going to see you all the time. Who else am I going to play with?”

Link looked up at Rhett for the first time since coming outside, his eyes welling with tears.

“You’ll still be my best friend, right?”

Rhett’s brow furrowed, completely confused why he wouldn’t be Link’s best friend anymore just because there was no more school. “Of course, Link. You’ve always got me.”

Relief washed over Link’s face and his eyes brightened like the sky on a sunny day. 

“My mom even said,” Rhett continued, “that you could sleep over tonight if you wanna.”

“Yeah!” Link’s excitement level was rapidly approaching Rhett’s from early this morning. Out of the corner of Rhett’s eye, he spotted something he knew would make Link happy.

“Hey, two swings opened up. Race you to see who can go the highest!”

“You’re on!”


	17. Sunset

Link stood before the bar cart, methodically pouring his drink as he listened to the silence. Everyone was off doing their own thing and, rather than bother anyone, Link decided it was a beautiful evening to watch the sunset. Grabbing his drink and his phone, he went out into the backyard. 

He pulled a chair around to face the setting sun, plopping down as soon as he was happy with the placement. Settling his drink between his legs, he scrolled through his Spotify profile for just the right playlist and hit shuffle play. The guitar intro started playing as he pulled the player up, a soft chuckle escaping as he took in the man on the album cover with the guitar in his hands. He stared at the artwork for a moment longer, his thoughts wandering. Shaking off the melancholy that started creeping in, he set his phone down, picked his glass back up and, taking a small sip, relished in the burn of the whiskey as it went down his throat grounding him back into the moment. Leaning his head back, feeling the waning sun warm on his face, he took a deep breath letting the fresh California air fill his lungs. 

He didn’t hear the back gate open, or the footsteps that made their way toward him.

“Oh, I like this song,” a voice said, shaking Link out of his focus. His breath hitched, the sound of the voice one he heard every day, but to hear it in person once more made his heart clench. He sat up, turning his head slowly to see Rhett giving a small wave. Even with the mask on, it was evident Rhett was beaming. Link caught his wife out of the corner of his eye on the balcony leading to their room, a small smile on her face. His attention turned back to Rhett.

“What are you doing here?” Link asked. His eyes rested on Rhett’s mask and he was jolted into grabbing his bandanna out of his pocket, quickly creating a makeshift mask. As he did that, Rhett pulled a chair over, maintaining the appropriate amount of distance. 

“Oh, you know. Was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d stop in.” Rhett sat, making himself comfortable. He nodded his head at Link. “Mind if I get one of those?”

Link shook his head as he got up and walked back into the house. He kept looking over, almost afraid this was all a dream. He gave himself a splash more in his glass as he prepared Rhett’s usual. Grabbing both glasses, he finally felt a smile grow. 

Rhett was here.

He walked out, placing Rhett’s drink on the small table next to him. Sitting back down, they each pulled their masks down since they weren’t facing one another. He breathed deeply once more, but this breath felt different. It was only after a moment that even though Rhett was six feet away, Link could still smell everything that felt quintessentially Rhett. His pomade, his deodorant, even his natural musk seemed to flood his senses. He knew he had missed Rhett, but being back in the same proximity as him, he was feeling more intoxicated at how content Rhett’s presence made him feel than by the alcohol he was sipping.

“Can you replay that song?” Rhett asked. 

“Sure,” Link said, reaching for his phone and finding the song within the playlist. Hitting play, he turned the volume all the way up.

The calming guitar chords with hard downstrumming filled the air again once more as the soft voice drifted through the air. 

“You ever listen to the lyrics for this song?” Rhett said after a moment. Link looked over and saw Rhett staring at him, a small smile on his face. Link shook his head, a small smile urging him to continue. Rhett said nothing, but rather held up his finger and took a breath as if to say something. Link listened.

“ _…Where the time of our lives is all we have_

_And we get a chance to say_

_Before we ease away_

_For all the love you’ve left behind_

_You can have mine…_ ”

As the song continued, Link smiled. He’d heard this song more than a dozen times before but hadn’t really listened to it. 

“It feels like one of those songs that’s telling you not to be afraid,” Link finally said. “Seize the day even though it can hurt.”

Rhett nodded. “‘The pain and the beauty of being human’ was what he said in some interview.”

Link hummed as he took another sip of his drink. “Hard to imagine having that mindset right now.”

A small silence settled between the two men. Finally, Rhett spoke.

“I’ve missed the hell out of you.”

“I know. I’ve missed you.”

Rhett smiled, but suddenly his eyes went wide and he gasped. “Oh, you won’t believe what happened the other day.”

“Wait, do you want to save it for Ear Biscuits?”

“No. I think, for tonight, this time and what we share is just for us.”

Link smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

Both men talked well through the sunset and into the night, drinking in the time they had together once more.


	18. "Don't cry."

Rhett sighed. Sitting at his desk, he was staring at the same blueprints he’d been poring over for hours. He checked his watch. 8:00 p.m. Looking around, he realized he was the only one there. Time to go home.

He switched off the light on his desk and grabbed his stuff. He didn’t mind the long hours—he liked the job. He’d been pulled in as a consultant three months ago on this project and it had been challenging from the start. Rhett liked it that way. He liked figuring out solutions to seemingly unsolvable problems. But there was one problem he couldn’t figure out.

Link.

Link was the project lead. The first time Rhett met him, he could feel the wind whoosh out of his lungs. Link commanded the room with humor and grace, but easily took charge with a simmering confidence that Rhett found turned him on more than he thought possible. He was also arguably the smartest person in the room, besides Rhett of course. When it came to meetings, he and Link seemed to be able to read one another’s mind and come up with brilliant ideas together. But Link didn’t seem to like him very much otherwise. In fact, any time Rhett tried to chat him up casually, Link would find an excuse to leave the room. It bothered Rhett. It bothered him so much that he just doubled down on the work to take his mind off of the blue-eyed man that was now haunting his dreams. Which is how he found himself still at the office at 8:00 p.m.

Rhett was walking toward the elevator when he heard a loud, guttural yell. Dropping his things, he raced toward the sound that came from what he quickly realized was the conference room. He zoomed into the room to see Link sitting on the floor, his head in his hands, fingers clenching in his hair. His glasses were next to him.

“Link?”

Link’s head whipped up, looking in Rhett’s direction. Rhett’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

Link’s face was puffy and tear-streaked and his eyes—his _eyes_ —were still their brilliant blue, but now accented with red instead of white. He frantically wiped his nose and face, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

“Oh, hey, Rhett. I didn’t know anyone else was here. Sorry about that.”

Rhett could have played this one of two ways. He could let this slide, never mention it again and move on with life. But the second option gave his heart an insistent push. 

“Link, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’. Just tired.” But Link’s voice cracked on the last word and his eyes filled with tears once more.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Rhett said, moving to sit next to Link, his arm around the smaller man pulling him close. “It’ll be okay. Don’t cry. Take a deep breath with me.”

Rhett breathed deeply through his nose and could feel Link do the same. They both took a few deep breaths and the tension from Link’s shoulders started to ease. Rhett continued to rub Link’s shoulder as Link turned his head to look at him again.

“Thank you. I just…this latest problem we’re facing with the project is frustrating.”

“Yeah, but we’ll figure it out. Doesn’t have to be tonight though. We can always tackle it tomorrow. I’m here to help. In any way you need.”

Link looked lost in thought as he stared at Rhett’s face. Rhett could feel himself blushing under the attention and gave a small cough. That seemed to startle Link out of whatever trance he was in.

“Yeah,” Link said, clearing his throat. “You’re right. It can wait until tomorrow.” Link got to his feet, extending a hand down to Rhett. Rhett gladly accepted it and pulled himself up. As he stood, he felt as if he were still being tugged as their chests bumped together. Both men gasped at the close contact. Rather than separating quickly, they seemed to linger in one another’s proximity as they lazily drifted apart. It was slow, deliberate and left Rhett full of wanting.

“I was just heading out,” Rhett said as Link finally turned to get his stuff. “Want to grab some dinner with me?”

Link looked at Rhett, a small smirk on his face.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”


	19. Puzzle

Rhett sat there, looking down at the floor. He wasn’t going to say anything, not really. But then Link started making fun of him for having no game; that he couldn’t figure out the puzzle of Rhett McLaughlin’s heart since he didn’t seem interested in anyone. As he did, he was getting in Rhett’s space, the smell of Link and the sight of him without a shirt surrounding Rhett’s senses. Being surrounded by Link like that was CIA-level torture. He spilled. He confessed that the thoughts that made him wild with desire featured his best friend and now was terrified things would change.

And they did.

Without warning, Link surged forward, his hands framing Rhett’s face as he pressed their lips together. Link didn’t hesitate, swiping his tongue across Rhett’s bottom lip. Jolted out of his shock by the feeling, Rhett accepted Link wholeheartedly. He allowed his arms and hands to surround Link, pulling him in and on top of him as he lay back on the bed. His hands searched, exploring Link and his skin in a way that he wished for and never believed he could have. Link, for his part, did as he always did–where Rhett led, he followed but was ready to take charge.

Link’s pulled back slightly. His hooded eyes met Rhett’s and a flush raced up his neck and into his cheeks. Rhett thought he saw a flash of fear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

To know he had this effect on Link spurred Rhett forward, making him bold. “Is that all you’ve wanted to do?”

Link gulped before answering. “No.” He hesitated a moment more before speaking once more. “Are you sure you want this? We don’t hafta–”

“No, I want this. I’ve never wanted anything more. But you need to want it too.”

“I do. More than anything.”

“Then show me what you’ve been wanting to do? Please?”

Link’s hand snaked down, under the waistband of Rhett’s boxers, palming Rhett and giving a good squeeze. Rhett moaned under the pressure, the thought that it was Link’s hand doing this, his weight on top of Rhett pressing him into the bed, the feeling of Link’s arousal evident against him. He wanted anything and everything Link would give him to feel this way. He reached up to lock lips with Link once more as his hand gently stroked the nape of Link’s neck. Link’s shiver stoked the fire in his heart. Link removed his hand and pulled back and Rhett shook his head, mumbling ‘no’ as he groped for Link’s hand. 

“Shh,” Link whispered. “You think I’m done with you? Not even close.” He got up from the bed and pulled off his jeans and underwear. “Take your boxers off,” he commanded as his arm reached for something on his bed, his tongue sticking out a little as his arm moved. His eyes lit up as his arm came back, lotion in hand. As Rhett threw his boxers on the floor, Link straddled him once more, his hands sweeping up and down Rhett’s broad chest as Rhett’s hands rested on Link’s hips. Holding Rhett’s gaze, Link leaned forward to kiss him. Rhett exhaled through his nose, overwhelmed by the emotion that was swelling and the feeling of Link all over him. 

Link broke away once more and grabbed the lotion bottle. Putting some in his hand, he locked eyes with Rhett once more. Wordlessly, he gently grasped Rhett, drawing a small gasp from him. Link slowly started pumping, twisting his wrist as he smeared the lotion in. As he built up speed, Rhett felt himself falling into a state of catatonia. Nothing else could compare to this moment, this feeling. Except maybe one thing. 

“I wa–I _need_ …” Rhett breathed out, unable to form the words. 

“What?” Link whispered, leaning forward. “What do you need?”

Without a word, Rhett reached down and took Link in hand, smirking at the way Link’s eyes went wide and jaw dropped. Link groaned and his forehead came down into the crook of Rhett’s neck. Rhett could feel Link sucking and biting at his neck in response to the squeeze Rhett was putting on him. 

“Sit up,” Rhett breathed out, his hand reaching out for the lotion bottle. Link pulled back as Rhett gathered up some lotion in his palm and took Link back in hand, stroking up in a slow, fluid motion. Link’s whimper fueled Rhett’s desire and he increased his speed. Link gasped and looked down, a gasp falling into a moan. Rhett looked down and could easily guess what that moan was for. The sight of his own hand around Link’s cock and Link’s hand around his was mind-blowing. 

“ _Link_ ,” he choked out. Without warning, he opened his hand and pulled forward, propping himself on his other elbow, aligned both of their cocks together and closed his hand around them and Link’s hand. Link breathed in sharply, his other hand flying up to the back of Rhett’s neck, pulling their foreheads together. 

They stroked together, encompassing the same space as naturally as breathing. Rhett pushed toward Link, crushing their lips together. This was everything he ever dreamed and to be here, in this moment as they leapt over the edge into absolute bliss together, felt like everything sliding into place.

The biggest piece to the puzzle that was Rhett McLaughlin’s heart and what made him whole was Link Neal.


	20. Bus Ride

Link’s eyes opened softly, breathing deeply as he looked around. It was dark and it took him a minute to remember that he was on a bus, rolling down the highway. 

The idea to go to New York City for Link’s 21st birthday was Rhett’s. Rhett had argued that there was no better place to celebrate this milestone birthday. It was just for the weekend, and Link wasn’t sure if he was more excited by Rhett’s excitement or for the fact he had never been to New York before. Rhett told him not to worry about anything–he’d handle it all. 

So here they were, on a Greyhound bus in the middle of the night, heading to NYC. It was a great trip so far. The only rides scheduled were overnight, leaving Raleigh at 8:30 p.m. There were only eight other passengers on the bus, so they were fairly far removed from everyone else. For the first couple of hours, they made up stories about the other passengers, wondering where they had come from and why they were going to New York. The stories sent them into fits of laughter, loud enough to earn some disapproving glares from the one guy in a suit seated closest to them. Link had stocked his backpack with Little Debbie snack cakes, some Mello Yello and a few disposable cameras to commemorate the trip. 

While listening to some music, Link doubled over in laughter, confusing Rhett. He made Rhett listen to the song he had just been listening to, realizing the unintended parallels of the trip so far. They joked about how easily they could be a musical duo. 

He lifted his head from Rhett’s shoulder, wiping his mouth. He looked at Rhett. His forehead was pressed against the glass as he watched the cars speeding down the New Jersey Turnpike. Link knew Rhett was a light sleeper so he could imagine how tired he must have been.

“Hey, bo,” Link said softly, his hand grazing Rhett’s hand. “Sorry for sleeping on ya. What time is it?”

Rhett turned to look at him. He smiled softly. “It’s 3:00 a.m. You should sleep more. We’ve got a big day ahead once we get to New York.”

“I’m up. You okay?”

Rhett sighed. “Tired. Can’t sleep on the bus. Too bumpy.”

“Where are we staying in New York? Maybe we can catch a quick nap when we get in.”

“I got us a hotel room.”

“A hotel room? I figured we’d end up staying at a hostel or something.”

“And risk you being weirded out by random people? No way. It’s your birthday anyway. We deserve the privacy.”

Link’s heart fluttered at that sentence. “You went to a lot of trouble for this weekend. Thank you.” 

Rhett smiled as he leaned in to kiss Link’s forehead. He wrapped his arm around Link’s shoulders as Link snuggled in. 

“You’re worth it. You always have been.” Rhett sighed as he looked back out the window. “I was thinking ‘bout that song. There’s one key difference between us and them.”

“We don’t smoke?” Link grinned.

Rhett laughed. “Well, that, and…” He lifted Link’s chin to look him in the eyes. “I don’t feel lost when I’m with you. I feel…like I’m home.”

Link leaned up, connecting their lips in a small, chaste kiss, but could feel the enormous love threatening time burst forward.

“I think that’s a different song, bo.”


	21. Peach

“Whaaaat…the crap?”

Rhett opened his eyes. He always had a hard time napping in the car, even more so when Link drove. But one glance out of the windshield made Rhett burst out laughing.

It was…a peach. Not a normal peach that you find in the grocery store, no. But a water tower that had been decorated to look like a GIANT peach.

Link pulled over to the side of the road, his eyes barely leaving the sight. He leaned forward over the steering wheel, looking in awe at the painted structure. Rhett was still laughing. 

“Is there a way we can get to it?” Rhett finally breathed out, as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Why?”

“Why?! We need to get your photo with it, you sweet peach.” 

Link seemed hesitant. Rhett spared a quick glance at the car clock. “We’ll be fine,” he said.

It had been Link’s idea to spend some time back home in North Carolina and then drive down to Atlanta for the start of pre-production on the Bleak Creek television show. His sentimental reasoning that it was like when they road tripped together to Los Angeles for their new beginning was more than enough for Rhett to agree. 

Rhett pulled out his phone and found out that the water tower was a popular tourist trap for the small South Carolina town. Putting the spot in Google Maps, they found themselves parking in front of the peach five minutes later.

They got out of the car, entranced by the water tower. With one look at one another, they began walking towards it.

“It’s actually really well done,” Link said. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeah.”

“I thought Georgia was the peach state. Why is this here? What’s South Carolina trying to play at?” Link said in mock indignation.

Rhett unlocked his phone, the Wikipedia page still up. “Apparently, this county at one point in time produced more peaches than the entire state of Georgia. South Carolina still does.”

“Well, what the crap is Georgia doing?” 

“Peanuts and pecans.”

“Oh. Nuts.”

Rhett burst out laughing again as Link’s eyes twinkled with pride. 

“I’m sure we can still find some Georgia peaches,” Rhett finally said. “After all, you’ll be one for twelve weeks.”

“I can’t believe Bleak Creek is finally happening. A TV show. On Netflix.”

“I can. I’ve always believed we’d make it happen.”

“Hush,” Link blushed. They looked at one another for a moment before Link continued. “I’ve always believed in _us_.”

“Me too.”

Rhett smiled fondly as Link broke the moment rushing toward the peach.

“Take my picture already!” Link cried as he struck a pose. Over the next hour, both men giggled and posed for various photos with the peach. Finally, the distant sound of thunder reminded them they needed to get to Atlanta, and they got back in the car.

Later that night, when Rhett was snuggled into bed with Link snoozing peacefully at his side, he flipped through the photos, landing on the one where they were kissing in front of the peach. He smiled, his thumb tapping the heart to add it to his favorites. He finally chose one of Link solo, sending it off to Stevie for the Mythical Instagram account. Placing the phone on the nightstand, he carefully reached to turn out the light and brought his arm back around Link, placing a kiss on his head. 

It didn’t matter what anyone said. South Carolina could say it. Georgia could say it. But Rhett knew. He had the sweetest peach of all.

(Writer’s note: this [peach water tower](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPeachoid&t=NTE0OTMwOGVjODRkZDM2ODU2NjU5NmMzODMxODQxYTM4NzA4Y2JmNCxvSU1kdVhBaw%3D%3D&b=t%3A09DnObrxJSsMEB57LdSRdg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frhinkthreeways.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619737057547386882%2Fpeach-fluffy-version&m=0&ts=1601055809) is very, _very_ real.)


	22. "I can't sleep. Can I stay here?"

It was 2:00 in the morning as Rhett sat in bed, his hand in his hair. His leg was bouncing rapidly. The small smile on his face indicating this was more than anxiety. This was excitement.

They were back in the studio _in the morning_. Not weeks or months from now. Hours from now. The excitement took root and swelled within his stomach at being able to be so close to Link once more. 

Quarantine had been hard on both of them, but Rhett could tell Link had been having a hard time. His brave face belied the worry lines around his eyes; his laugh had the slightest waver that only Rhett could decipher. It broke his heart little bit by little bit. He ached to help Link in whatever way he could. To hug him, hold him. Give him the grounding presence that he relied on Rhett for in all of their 35 years. But he also knew he needed that as much as Link did. 

After Slovakia, Rhett had made a secret vow never to be separated from Link like that again. Until quarantine, he held fast to it, knowing the consequences of that prolonged withdrawal. But now, being forced to be apart, Rhett felt the lack of oxygen in the air. He was able to maintain well enough, but a man could only do so much without his other half. During the arms vlog, Link still hesitated to get too close to Rhett and it pained him.

But now, here they were, closer and closer to actually being together once more. Rhett made another secret vow to himself. He was going to walk into the studio tomorrow and wrap his arms around Link and never let him go. The sheer thought of hugging Link made him feel like a kid on Christmas Eve. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Rhett saw his phone screen light up on the nightstand. His brow furrowed as he picked it up, unlocking to see the notification. His eyes went wide as he moved quickly toward the front door, Barbara hot on heels to find out what her dad was up to.

Throwing the front door open, he beamed as he looked at Link on his front porch, a smile of equal excitement and happiness on his face.

“I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?” Link asked eagerly, a small step taken toward Rhett.

Without words, Rhett threw his arms around Link and made good on his new vow. He was never letting go.


	23. Nature

Link breathed deeply as they walked. He needed this. They left the house early, finding his way to Runyon Canyon. There was a lot on Link’s mind and Rhett knew that walking in nature was going to help. 

At the top of the canyon, Link sat and took in the sight, leaning back on his hands. There weren’t many people on the trail yet so he appreciated the silence. Rhett remained standing, ever present to Link’s right.

They’d been back at the studio for a few weeks now and it felt comfortable. But things had also changed. This time in quarantine reminded them of how important they were to one another. They committed to making time for one another again. More than the vlogs. More than the passion projects. 

There weren’t any late nights at the studio. New meeting guidelines. Scheduled blocks for brainstorming. Notifications turned off. Link couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t sustainable, but Rhett had been reassuring that they’d be better for it. Not just personally, but as bosses. 

But things still felt difficult for Link. His routines he relied on for years changed with quarantine and now they were getting readjusted again. While modifying one or two routines was okay once in a while, everything got an overhaul and it rattled him more than he thought it would.

Rhett finally sat next to Link and looked over. 

“You feeling better?”

Link breathed deeply. “Yeah.” He pulled himself up and placed his hands in his lap, picking at his nails. Rhett didn’t say anything and let Link process what he needed to say.

“I just,” Link started, sighing with an edge of exasperation. “I thought things would be…” Another sigh. “Not better, but somewhat the same? I don’t know.”

“Do you think the changes are working?”

“Of course they’re working. I know, in the long run, they’re for the best. But it’s hard. Everything changed.”

“Change is going to happen, bo. You know that. Everything changes.”

“Not us, though.” Link said, a small smirk on his face.

“Mm, I think we’ve changed.”

“What?” Link’s eyes went wide with worry. Rhett chuckled softly and bumped his shoulder.

“Not in a bad way. I mean, we’ve grown. We’ve gotten older. We’re not just best friends anymore. Our love for one another has changed. I mean, my love for you has only gotten deeper and stronger since I’ve been six. And, let’s be honest. Dirtier, too,” Rhett said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Link smiled, a warmth suffusing his body. “Okay, maybe change is good.”

Rhett smiled and threw his arm around Link’s shoulders. Link leaned his head toward Rhett’s shoulder and stared back out across the landscape. 

Nature always did help Link’s mood. But so did Rhett.


	24. "Forget it."

“Last tickets we’ve got,” Rhett said, his head ducked toward Link to be heard amidst the music and barkers of the North Carolina State Fair.

They’d been to the fair before, but that was when they had curfews and had to drive back to Buies Creek. But today, they spent all day there, feeling the intoxicating sense of freedom of being there with no restrictions and a dorm room only 20 minutes away to go home to. After plenty of fried foods, rides and more, the sun had set on what seemed to be a perfect day at the fair. Shaking the tickets, Rhett spoke again. 

“Wanna ride the Tilt-a-Whirl again?”

Link scratched his jaw, his face scrunched in thought. “Nah, that Chickenator I had will probably come back to haunt me if we go on there. And you.”

“You sure it won’t be the deep fried olives?”

Link smacked his smiling friend on the arm. “No! I spit that nasty out right away. Can’t believe you tricked me into eating that.”

A laugh burst from Rhett’s mouth as his eyes shined with mirth that he hoped shielded the adoration he could feel swelling in his heart. He stared at Link under the fair lights, the look of fond exasperation that felt reserved for Rhett alone and he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy on Earth to be here with Link.

“So what do you want to do then?”

Link stood silent, his eyes shifting around as Rhett noticed the tips of his ears getting pink.

“What about the Ferris wheel?”

Rhett gasped softly, his fingers worrying the tickets between them. The Ferris wheel was what you did with your sweetheart. Why would Link suggest it? Unless…

He bit his lip at the images that flooded his brain of Link in that gondola with him, stopping at the top of the wheel, locking eyes with Link and finally letting his heart do what it most desired.

He also thought about the sheer panic of the ground below.

His silence seemed to have spoken for him to Link though. Link breathed out a nervous chuckle.

“Forget it,” he mumbled as he turned on his heel and started walking away.

“No, no, wait! Link!” Rhett shouted as he chased after his friend. He grabbed at Link’s denim jacket and turned him to look at him. 

“Yes,” Rhett blurted out, the look on Link’s face overriding his fear of heights. “Let’s go on the Ferris wheel.” Link’s eyes went wide as Rhett motioned for them to start walking.

They walked side by side in awkward silence to the Ferris wheel. 

“Think there’s a line?”

“Maybe. We can wait if there is.”

As they approached, it seemed to be a sign that they were able to get the last gondola. With a smile from the operator, they awkwardly got in, pulling the bar across their laps.

The ride lurched forward, rocking the gondola as Rhett rubbed his hands on his jeans. This was nervewracking—rising higher into the air, on the Ferris wheel, where young love tended to blossom.

And heights.

Rhett chanced a peek below and felt a rush as his stomach seemed to lurch into his throat. He gulped and shut his eyes again, continuing to rub his hands harder on his pants. 

It was a small touch, light and gentle that pulled him from the depths of his anxiety. He knew that touch. It seemed Link had perfected it in all the years they had known one another. It started with light circles on the back of his hand and then Link’s fingers tracing his own. It soothed him almost immediately.

Slowly, though, Rhett could feel Link pulling on his hand. The slow slide of Link’s hand into his as he interlocked their fingers made Rhett’s heart race for new reasons. 

Rhett cracked one eye open to see Link smiling softly at him.

“You okay?” Link asked, a crack in his voice betraying his cool confidence.

Rhett nodded. His eyes flickered from Link’s eyes to his lips—those lips he dreamed out about nightly. He could see Link register the movement and did the same. 

A pop and whizzing sound jolted them out of their trance. The sky sparkled with fireworks, no doubt lit by some fair organizers to show their appreciation to the late attendees. Rhett turned to face Link once more. He realized belatedly they had stopped and now were hovering mid-air, close to the top. 

The look of joy on Link’s face as he watched the show made Rhett’s heart swoop in his chest with joy. He’d give anything to see that face day after day, and even more if he were the cause.

“Link?” Rhett croaked as he cleared his throat. Link looked at him, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. He squeezed Rhett’s hand. Rhett leaned closer, his head tilted just so as he memorized Link’s face in this moment. The other corner of Link’s mouth matched as he closed the distance.

The fireworks that night were simply beautiful.


	25. Pride

The excitement was palpable with the Mythical crew. Flanagan checked people off as they clambered off the bus. A small group was putting the finishing touches on the signs. Ellie and Emily were dutifully applying temporary tattoos and makeup to those who wanted it. Josh was pulling out wrapped sandwiches from the cooler as Nicole handed off water bottles. As for Rhett and Link, they stood back from the crowd, watching the activity. 

Stevie bounded up to them, a small rainbow flag adorning her cheek as she tugged on the bill of hat. 

“Everything good?” Link asked. His smile shone brightly as he continued watching everyone from behind his rainbow tinted sunglasses. 

“Yep. Everyone’s so excited, guys.”

“They should be,” Rhett said with a smile. “It’s the first time we’re marching as a company in the parade.” He tugged at the hem of his button down shirt. “When do we start moving?” 

“About 20 minutes.” Stevie’s attention was stolen by a nearby friend, and with a quick glance followed by two reassuring smiles, she left the men to their own devices.

“I’m so glad we’re doing this, man,” Rhett said.

“Me too.” Link’s smile hadn’t faltered once since they got to their check in point and he dazzled all the more in Rhett’s eyes for it.

“I like your outfit,” Rhett said, giving Link an appreciative once over. Link looked down at himself at the same time, assessing with his own critical eye. 

It took him ages to find the right outfit, but the short pink shorts he wore for the calendar photoshoot coupled with a return to the tight shirt style of olden days in splashes of tie-dyed blue, purple and pink was the best, most honest choice he could make.

“Thanks,” Link said, visibly swallowing. “Your outfit, however.” Link let out a low whistle. ”The bow really completes it though.”

Rhett laughed, his cheeks puffing up. He chose to wear the watermelon outfit he got a couple of years ago but the latest addition was the large rainbow colored bow in his hair, pulling it back into a bun. 

“I figured it would work for the crowd. Had we actually had a Pride parade in 2020, you know that Harry Styles song would be playing constantly.”

“No question. I wouldn’t mind a little of that watermelon sugar.”

Rhett quirked an eyebrow and a smirk at Link as Stevie’s voice rang out. 

“All right, people! Are we ready?!”

The Mythical crew cheered, raising their signs, shaking rainbow pompoms. The energy was absolutely electric. Rhett and Link walked up to the front where Stevie was, her face beaming.

“Ready, guys?”

Rhett and Link looked at one another and each took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Link’s hand slid into Rhett’s, their fingers interlocking amidst new cheers going up around them, and both men stood a little taller. As they always had, they answered at the same time, their voices merging into one.

“Ready.”


	26. Independence

Rhett sat on the big rock, waiting. It had been a long week and everything felt like it was culminating to this. He couldn’t seem to sit still as he waited for Link to show up. Rhett had asked him to show up at 2:00, but Rhett showed up closer to 1:00. He knew Link would be early even without Rhett calling him after a week of radio silence. He had gotten the news before his family headed down to Macon for spring break and see his grandparents. **  
**

Soon, he heard the snapping twigs and his heartbeat sped up. He licked his lips and wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts. He looked toward the sound.

Link emerged from the brush pushing at branches as he went. He stopped short as he looked up and saw Rhett sitting on the big rock.

“Oh,” he breathed, the surprise forcing the sound out of him. He broke out into a wide smile. “You’re already here.”

“Yeah.”

“How was the trip to Macon?”

Rhett shrugged. “Fine. Humid.”

“No different than here then,” Link said, smacking at his neck.

“Nope. Not really.” Rhett cleared his throat. “Um. Can you sit?”

Nervousness flooded Link’s face as his gaze flirted to the small rock. “Sure, bo.”

Link carefully walked to the small rock, his Adam’s Apple bobbing wildly. He sat, bracing his elbows on his knees as he looked at Rhett finally.

“What’s up?” Link asked.

Rhett gulped. “I got accepted. To App State. On scholarship.”

Link remained steady though his eyes betrayed the pain he was feeling. 

“That’s what y’all were hoping for, right?”

“It was. My dad spent the whole week talking at me about it. Talking about App State was a good school. About the…” Rhett breathed deeply. “Independence it could give me.”

There was an unspoken understanding when it came to Rhett’s dad talking about independence. It meant he thought that Rhett spent too much time with Link. That he should find some other friends. Friends that he didn’t…question.

“You’ve always wanted independence,” Link said softly.

“From my dad,” Rhett rushed to respond. “Never from you. Which is why I told him I wasn’t taking it.”

Link sat straight up. “You’re not?”

“Nope. I also got accepted to NC State,” he grinned. He knew Link had already gotten his acceptance letter. “I already told them I’m going.”

“You did?”

“Link,” Rhett said plainly, his eyes silently pleading. “I’m not going anywhere you’re not. We made a deal. An oath. I can’t be me without you. Besides, who’ll keep you out of trouble?”

Link spluttered. “Excuse me, I’m pretty sure you cause the trouble!”

“Uh-uh,” Rhett tutted, the smirk on his face teasing. “Questions only.”

Link’s eyes softened.

“Did you know?”

“Know what?”

Link gulped. “Did you know I was scared to go to a different school than you?”

Rhett smiled. “Did you know I was too?” he said lightly. He looked at Link, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Can I hug you?” Link whispered. Rhett slid off the rock quickly, rushing to Link and pulling him to his feet. He crushed him in a bear hug.

“You never have to ask.”


	27. "Trust me."

“Is everything all right?”

Link cast a withering glance toward the tall man’s direction.

Link Neal was a popular, progressive junior U.S. Senator. His boyish good looks, charm and deep roots in rural North Carolina had been a strong pull for voters. But not everyone was in favor of his policies and his unwillingness to be bought rankled even the most seasoned lobbyist. It was only after a deactivated bomb found outside his D.C. apartment spurred the President to order Secret Service protection extended to Senator Neal. It had only been a month, but the last two weeks found Link confined to his home in North Carolina. He felt suffocated under the team assigned to him. There seemed to be no end to their watchful eyes.

But the tall man standing across the room was different. Rhett. He didn’t mind being under his scrutiny. He just hoped Rhett liked what he saw.

“Not particularly.” Link said sullenly, the book he was trying to read flopping into his lap. He sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face.

Rhett remained standing where he was, the silence almost unbearable for Link. Link turned his hands over, pretending to inspect them.

“I just wish this guy would be caught already. I miss being outside. I miss being normal.” He whispered the last part as his anxieties about his position in the Senate reared their ugly head.

He could hear shuffling and he looked up to find Rhett missing. Link could feel his heart drop. He really liked Rhett and thought they had some special connection. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt like he could have been Rhett’s friend in another life. But a new anxiety made him think that was all in his imagination. He sighed deeply and let his head fall back with his eyes closed.

Minutes later, he heard a cough. He opened his eyes to find Rhett standing in front of him. He had changed out of his suit into a button down, jacket and jeans, though Link could still make out the shape of his holster. Link had never seen him in normal clothes but he was a revelation.

Rhett shoved a hoodie into Link’s hands. “Come on.”

Link felt stunned. “What?”

“Come on. Put your shoes on.”

“But…but…I thought—“ his words sounded almost like a protest, but his actions said otherwise as he followed Rhett and grabbed his shoes by the door. He was silenced with a look from Rhett who opened the back door. His stomach flipped.

“Trust me. Just keep low and close to me.”

Silently, they moved out across Link’s backyard and through his neighbors’ yard. As they approached the other street, Rhett hustled to a pickup truck, pulling open the door and motioned for Link to quickly get in. He did as Rhett turned the ignition. With the engine rumbling, Rhett pulled away from the curb and drove.

Link looked out the window as Rhett drove. He loved his neighborhood and felt immense guilt over giving them any level of fear with his being home. 

“Mind if I put on some music?” Rhett asked, fiddling with his phone at a stop sign. 

“Sure.”

Before Link knew it, Merle was playing on the stereo and the windows were down. Cool, summer air flooded his senses as the sound of crickets played their melodies. For a moment, all his anxieties melted away. Link felt a freedom he hadn’t known since college when he would drive down these very roads.

Speaking of…

“You seem to know your way around this area pretty well,” Link asked, eyeing Rhett out of the corner of his eye.

Rhett smiled without taking his eyes off the road. ”I went to Western Harnett.”

Link’s eyes went wide. “What? But you’re the same age as me. I feel like I would have remembered you.”

“I was on the basketball team. It’s okay. I remember you. Face like that, it’s hard to forget. You really haven’t changed much.”

Link’s face felt like it was on fire and his stomach filled with butterflies. But suddenly, a flash of a memory played out in his mind. A basketball game he was dragged to. Seeing the tallest guy he’d ever seen. Thinking how cute he was. Meeting him after the game. A mention of pizza after. A quick handshake that ended too quickly as the boy was whisked away to the locker room.

Link chanced a glance over to Rhett. He was still cute, but studying his face, his beard, his wavy hair—he’d use the word ‘gorgeous’ now.

“I think I do remember now,” Link whispered. “Senior year?”

Rhett smiled. “Yep.” 

Link hummed as he smiled. “If I remember correctly, you were supposed to go to Dino’s after the game.”

Rhett’s smile faltered a bit. “I ended up having to get home. My dad was pretty strict.”

“Oh.” There was an edge of sadness that Link couldn’t hide. Rhett glanced over.

“You know, pizza sounds pretty good about now. What do you say? We’ll call ahead for carryout and bring it back to the house? Maybe pick up where we left off?” 

Link smiled. 

“Okay. No olives though.”

He could do with the end of the bodyguard detail, but maybe no end in sight when it came to Rhett would be a good thing.


	28. Manbun

“Link, what are you doing?” **  
**

“Hm?”

“What is that?”

“What is what?”

“ _That_.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Rhett walked over and yanked on the nub pulled tight on top of Link’s head. 

“Ow!”

“That.”

“Why ya gotta pull on my hair like that?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“What? It’s long enough to do that.”

Rhett scoffed. “Barely.”

Link pushed out his lower lip. “Well, maybe I’ll keep it. Let it go longer. Go for a full bun. Or even a ponytail like my dad’s got now. Everyone’s going long lately. Might as well join y’all.”

Rhett’s eyes went soft as his hands went up, gently pulling the tie from Link’s hair. His long fingers threaded into the silver hair pulling it back into its normal style. 

“I like you like this, bo. I think you’re beautiful. But if you want to grow your hair out, I won’t stop you.”

Link practically purred under the attention Rhett was giving him. The weight of Rhett’s hands, the gentle pull against his scalp, it was addicting. Link thought about when he had his wings and Rhett would do the same thing. It never felt like this–to have the tug of his hair, his desire so close. As if he could read Link’s thoughts, Rhett gave a harder tug as he smiled. Link groaned.

“Okay, fine, you win.”


	29. Dance

Link folded the kitchen towel, giving the edge of the sink a quick wipe before putting it down on the counter. Swiping at the light switch, he walked into the living room. Soft music already playing, he batted Rhett’s feet that were propped on the coffee table. 

“Get your dirty feet off my table,” he said as he plopped against Rhett, stretching his legs across the couch.

“Mm, if I remember correctly, I picked it out,” Rhett said, his eyes never leaving his book as he wrapped his arm around his husband.

“If I remember correctly, I keep the house clean.”

Rhett’s mouth pulled into an exaggerated frown. “Fair enough.”

Link nestled back into Rhett, his eyes closing as he listened to the music. He enjoyed the quiet moments like this. Rhett reading, Jade and Barbara napping in their bed.

Soon, familiar guitar chords filled the air and Link breathed out a chuckle.

“Oh, man. I haven’t heard this song in years.”

“Me either. Makes me think of prom,” Rhett said, his arm squeezing around Link. Link laughed as he let his thoughts wander to that night.

“That jerk Chad figured we wouldn’t go through with dancing with one another. He thought he was so smart.” 

“Do you remember his face when I put my hand out and you took it?”

Link laughed. “He looked like he’d just found out the Earth was round!” Both of them giggled at the thought, and Link sighed.

“I just remember thinking how excited I was. It was easy to play off dancing with one another as a joke, but I couldn’t have been happier to be dancing with you. And it being that song?” Link scoffed. “I didn’t think it could be more obvious.”

Rhett hummed. “Did you ever consider not taking my hand?” Link paused, remembering the whispers that happened afterwards even though they had been dared to do it.

“Nope. I’d take it again and again.”

Rhett tapped Link on the shoulder, sliding his body away and standing up. He pushed the coffee table out of the way and held his hand out. Link accepted it immediately, jumping to his feet and wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together.

“This is slightly different from the middle school dancin’ we did at prom,” Rhett laughed.

“Oh, you wanna do that instead?” Link asked playfully, pulling away slowly before Rhett’s hands wrapped around his waist pulling him back.

“No, no. This is good.”

Link laughed as the two of them swayed to the song. 

_…There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don’t know how_

_I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you’re my wonderwall…_

“You know, there is one big difference between prom night and tonight,” Link said, his lips zeroing in on Rhett’s neck.

“What’s that?” Rhett asked, already breathless.

Link pulled back and smiled as he pressed his lips to Rhett’s.

“You’re getting lucky tonight.”


	30. Coffee Extended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations again to @enterthetadpole for winning the 200 follower giveaway! She requested that Mick expand the Fluffy Coffee prompt:
> 
> The banter and cuteness of this little ficlet had me smiling ear to ear. I adored this slice of life and what Mick did with it. This could honestly be a full story, but at least a longer peak into this world would be awesome. 

Rhett stood nervously outside of the coffee shop, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Rudy had graciously offered to close up the shop giving Rhett a little extra time to get ready. After going through around 20 different outfits, he finally decided on his Vans, skinny jeans and a black bird patterned button down. He pulled a little at the shirt, straightening the imagined wrinkles.

“Hey,” a voice said from the side. Rhett turned, his face flushing as Link came into sight. He was a vision, wearing a denim jacket over what looked to be a t-shirt with a Keith Haring design on it. The easy, wide smile on his face immediately set off butterflies in Rhett’s stomach but seemed to ease his worries all at once. Rhett smiled, his mind trying to even conceive how someone could make him feel this way.

“Hey yourself,” he said, turning toward the approaching man. Link stopped just in front of him, the air suddenly filled with awkward tension as Rhett put out his hand while Link went for the hug. They switched roles before laughing and mutually going in for a quick hug. 

“I, uh, called a Lyft,” Link said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “You cool with that? I mean, I figured we could go over together, but I also realized far too late, I could have just met you there, and…”

“It’s okay,” Rhett interrupted. “It makes sense. You live around here too, we’ll probably get a couple of drinks…easier to get a ride.” 

Rhett’s face flushed as he realized what he had said. But instead of looking offended, a smirk played at Link’s lips. “That easy, huh?”

“Depends on the drinks,” Rhett retorted, the smile growing as he became more relaxed at the sound of Link’s subsequent laughter. 

Their ride pulled up and both of them scrambled into the backseat. They fell into an easy conversation as they made their way to the Troubadour. Rhett learned that Link loved his job as an environmental scientist at a local nonprofit, loved hiking and mountain biking, absolutely hated tomatoes, and missed Bojangles’ the most from North Carolina. 

Rhett had known he really liked Link, but it was confirmed with the car ride. He was a goner.

Pulling up in front of the venue, they got out of the car, ready to grab a drink. Flashing their tickets and IDs to the door attendant, they got their wristbands and headed straight for the bar. Beers in hand, they made their way to the concert floor.

“For our safety, it’s probably best we stay back here,” Rhett said. 

“Safety?”

“Yeah, so people don’t throw anything at my head for blocking their view.”

Link laughed. “That’s fair. You’ve always the best view in the house, huh?”

“You could say that.”

“Gosh, I could only imagine the view from your shoulders,” Link mumbled. His face flashed with the realization that what was supposed to be an internal comment was actually said out loud.

“You’d have to climb me like a tree for access,” Rhett said, hoping Link would take the bait.

Link coughed. “It’s certainly a worthy summit.”

Rhett smiled again as the house lights went down to signal the start of the show. 

Gerle Haggard was pretty good to Rhett’s ears, but what was even better was the close proximity to Link. It was a good-sized crowd, but still enough space to stand away from others. Link hadn’t though. Even as his body seemed to be in a constant state of motion, head moving along to the music, his arm felt as though it was connected to Rhett’s. The worn denim of Link’s jacket brushing against Rhett felt comforting. The constant presence of it made it hard to focus on anything else–except for maybe their hands.

It started with a light brush of knuckles against knuckles, so swift it could be considered insignificant. But as the show went on, it continued between the two men, their hands grazing one another’s in a kind of tango. By the time the band had gotten to “It’s Been A Great Afternoon”, both men crooning along, Link slipped his hand in Rhett’s. Rhett could feel himself buzzing with anticipation of what could come next as the band played the last chords, taking a bow and ending the show.

They found their way out of the venue, Rhett’s phone in hand as Link pulled him along. He could feel himself slingshot around Link, now taking the lead in pulling him up to the corner. 

“I called a Lyft, they’ll pick us up here,” Rhett said as he stopped. His cheeks puffed as Link couldn’t seem to stop himself and used Rhett as a bumper. Link laughed as he gazed up at Rhett, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Where are we going?”

“Want some coffee?”

“Oh,” Link said, surprised. “At the coffee shop?”

“Mm, I was thinkin’ my place,” Rhett said as he dipped down and his lips connected with Link’s. Link deepened the kiss immediately, throwing his arms around Rhett’s neck. They stayed wrapped up in one another before the honk of a car startled them apart. Laughing, they got into the car, ready for a great night, morning, and afternoon.


	31. Memory

The decision to discuss their lives as missionaries and their subsequent deconstructions from the church wasn’t easy, but felt necessary to live an honest life. Link had known Rhett was going to approach things the way he had years ago: methodically and backed up with sources. Link knew he needed to listen to his heart and share from there.

So here he sat at the dining room table, notebook filled with scribbles in front of him as he swirled the whiskey in his glass. Strewn out before him were also his journals from years past.

He sat back, taking a deep breath through his nose as he thought about everything unearthed once more as he delved into his journals. His relationship with God was often complicated, but there was one memory Link just couldn’t shake.

As he fell into the memory, Link closed his eyes and felt transported to his childhood bedroom. His backpack sat on the floor next to his bed, ready for the next day. His mama tucked him in and turned out the light, the orange glow from the Garfield nightlight creating an illusion of safety.

Young Link watched as his mama closed the door, the nerves fluttering in his stomach. He never had a problem falling asleep, even at that age, but he was excited.

Tomorrow was the first day of first grade. Maybe he’d find a best friend finally.

Mama always thanked God at dinner for the food. She also sometimes asked for patience, usually after Link had done something bad. Maybe if Link asked, God would give him a best friend.

He pulled his hands and arms out from under the covers. Clasping his hands together like Mama taught him, he prayed.

“Dear God, I know I’m not in church, but I hope you can hear me anyway. I haven’t found a best friend yet and I was hopin’ maybe you could help me. I know I shouldn’t ask for much, but I hope he’s nice. I hope he’s funny too.” Link sighed. “I guess as long as his poop isn’t orange, it’ll be okay. And, no matter what, we can be best friends for a real long time. Amen.”

He turned to his side, snuggling into his pillow and falling asleep, his worries gone now that he put a help ticket in with God.

Link opened his eyes, jostled out of the memory by his phone vibrating. He smiled as he picked up.

“Hey, Rhett. Just thinkin’ about you.”


	32. Dinner

Link hurried around the table, making sure everything looked perfect. He’d been nervous all day and he knew he could set a table like a champ, so it was easy to obsess over every little detail on the table. 

The dinner, however, was another story.

Link had thought his first year of college meant he’d eventually learn how to fend for himself in the kitchen, but it just meant buying a lot of peanut butter and cereal. He mentally kicked himself for not paying enough attention to Rhett’s cooking ability as he pulled out his mama’s trusted cookbook.

He’d pored over all the recipes earlier in the week, trying to find the perfect (and easiest) one. When his mama mentioned needing to go to the grocery store the other day, he jumped at the chance to go, sprinkling in the ingredients he needed for this dinner. With those purchased, there was no going back. But Link never planned to.

Link methodically pulled everything he’d need out—cookware, tools and ingredients. 

It kind of went downhill from there. 

Sure, the grill pan was screaming hot, and the oven had been preheating for 20 minutes at this point. Also, no one told him touching raw ground beef would be so gross. But Link’s lack of skill with a knife meant chopping took far longer than it needed to. Nothing looked the way it was supposed to. He was on the verge of tears, not just from the onions, when he heard a small knock on the door.

His head whipped to the sound and he could see Rhett standing in the window, a small smile on his face. Link blinked hard as he put down the knife, wiped his hands and went to open the door.

“Hey, bo,” Rhett said quietly as he stepped into the house. He looked around at the disaster of the kitchen, juxtaposed with the meticulously set dining table as his eyes finally settled back on Link. He placed his hands on Link’s shoulders, rubbing soothingly up and down his arms before pulling Link in for a tight hug. Link gripped him like he was a life preserver.

“What can I do to help?” Rhett said as he kissed the top of Link’s head.

Link sniffed as he pulled back, surveying the mess again.

“Could you chop the potatoes into fries?”

“Sure,” Rhett said as he pulled his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. Rhett picked up the knife and went to work as Link pulled at the ends of the green beans. Eventually, Link broke the comfortable silence between them as he put the green beans in the steamer basket.

“Thank you…for coming over early. Did you know I’d be struggling?”

Rhett shrugged as he made the potatoes Link cut more uniform.

“I knew you were probably in your head about this. S’not like you paid any attention to how I cooked things when I was in the kitchen.” Rhett smirked as Link blushed.

“Well, sorry for appreciating your other assets while you were wearing an apron. Sometimes only that,” Link said, his face officially beet red. Rhett laughed.

As they worked, Rhett eventually took over making the meal as Link started doing the dishes and cleaning the counters. Link felt content and prayed, not for the last time, this could last forever.

Link brought the fries over to the table as he heard keys outside the door. He stood straight and motioned for Rhett to come around the table to join him. Rhett slipped his arm around Link’s waist as Link did the same. Finally, the door opened.

“Well, hey, boys!” Mama Sue said as she walked in. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the table and the guys. “What’s all this?”

“Happy birthday, Mama,” Link said, his arm around Rhett tightening as Rhett said happy birthday. Link could see his mother’s eyes fill with tears as she walked around pulling them both into a hug.


	33. "I'm never letting you go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Car accident, hospital, serious injury

Rhett groaned as his eyes opened slowly. The light felt blinding and he hissed against the pain. He could hear someone laying on the horn and wishing desperately it would stop. as he tried to remember what had happened. Everything seemed to come in piecemeal.

His head hitting the window.

The airbag exploding.

His body ricocheting as his seat belt tightened.

Shattered glass.

Link’s laugh.

_Link._

Rhett coughed which seemed to rattle his brain as he opened his eyes again. Powering through, he looked to Link in the driver’s seat.

Link was slumped forward on the deflated airbag. His glasses were missing and his forehead pressed against the steering wheel as it bled. His eyes were closed.

“Link?” Rhett said, panic creeping into his voice. “Link?!” Distantly, he could hear shouting and sirens, but his only focus was on his unconscious friend. He reached out, ignoring the pain in his arm as he groped for Link’s hand and interlaced their fingers gently, but firmly.

“Link? Link, you need to wake up,” Rhett pleaded, his voice cracking with worry. “Please, bo, wake up.”

Suddenly, he could feel hands on his shoulder, urging him to turn. As he did, the firefighter leaned in to cut the seatbelt and assessed Rhett quickly. He started to extract Rhett from the car when he noticed Rhett still holding on to Link.

“Sir, you’re going to need to let go of him.”

“No, I won’t,” Rhett said, his hand gripping tighter.

“Sir, you and he need medical treatment. The other firefighters are working to get to him, but they need you clear.”

Tears sprang to Rhett’s eyes as he glanced back at Link, still unconscious. Rhett could see the firefighters at the edge of the car that had hit them trying to get to Link. His fingers slipped reluctantly from Link’s and he was gently laid onto the stretcher. Safely loaded into the ambulance, Rhett fell unconscious.

* * *

“Mr. McLaughlin, you need to go home and get some rest.”

“I don’t think so, Anna. I’m staying right here until he wakes up,” Rhett said, his thumb stroking the back of Link’s hand. The nurse gave him the same sad eyes she had been for a week now before leaving the room.

It felt unfair that the driver who hit them got out of the accident with a couple of scratches while Rhett had a concussion, a laceration on his head, a few broken ribs and a broken arm and Link…

Rhett took a deep breath. “Hey, bo,” he said, forcing his voice to remain even and steady. “Stevie and Chase came by. They signed your cast. Almost didn’t, figuring you’d want to keep it clean, but I insisted. I think they miss us.” Rhett swallowed loudly, steeling himself for the next part. “There’s some good news. The swelling’s gone down. Doctors think you could wake up any time now.” Tears sprang to his eyes as he failed to keep the desperation out of his voice. “Please wake up now. I—I don’t like this. This wasn’t the plan. The plan was for us to grow old together and die at the same time. Not—not for you to get t-boned by some asshole who ran a light.”

Rhett sighed, willing his anger to subside. He rubbed his free hand across his face. He leaned back in, closer to Link’s ear.

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but I’m going to. I’m a stubborn man, Neal. You know this. I know this. And I’m telling you right now I’m never letting you go. Which means you’re not allowed to let go. You can stay in this coma for as long as you need to, but you are not allowed to let go. You hear me? I’m not letting go, so you’re not going to let go. I’m not losing this argument, I’m not losing you. End of story.” 

Rhett took a shaky breath in through his nose and sharply exhaled. He leaned forward further, placing a kiss on Link’s cheek. Tilting his forehead down, he let the tears fall.

“I’m never letting you go,” he whispered.


	34. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from chapter 33 (cw: car accident, serious injury) This week cw: hospital, injury, teeny tiny description of car accident.

Rhett sat in the chair, attempting to hold a book in one (broken) hand, the other fidgeting with Link’s unresponsive hand. 

It had been two weeks since the car accident and Link hadn’t woken up.

Rhett had barely left Link’s side once he was mobile. The doctors who had tended to him after the accident would stop by the room to check on him after Rhett had fought to get to Link once he woke up. Technically, Rhett had been discharged, but he never set foot outside the hospital since the accident. Stevie had brought him clothing once she realized it was a lost cause to coax him home. “I’m not leaving until Link leaves,” he declared at the time.

Link had shown a lot of progress over the last two weeks. His brain activity was normal and he was breathing on his own. He still hadn’t woken up from the coma though. 

So Rhett talked. And played music. And read. Anything he could do to reach Link, he was going to do it. Today, it was reading. But Rhett found himself distracted.

He looked at Link’s hand in his. It was smoother than his own as he dragged his fingers down to Link’s fingertips. He relished the peaks and planes, the lines strong as they tracked along his palm. His nails were longer than usual; Link had a tendency to cut them down low so he didn’t bite them, but it never stopped him from biting the cuticle on his thumb. Rhett thought about how Link would graze his lips with his finger in thought, how his fingers fidgeted when he was bored. 

Link’s hands were never still. Except for the last two weeks.

Rhett sighed as he intertwined their fingers and squeezed as he awkwardly laid his head on his arm next to Link’s side. As he stared at Link’s hand, willing it to squeeze back, he fell asleep.

* * *

Link grimaced as light slowly filtered through his eyelids. Everything felt heavy, as through he had been trudging through the swampy marshes in Buies Creek. But as his eyes acclimated to the light intrusion, he realized he wasn’t walking. He was in bed and everything hurt. And he couldn’t move. 

His eyes opened slowly as he willed his body to catch up to his brain. He looked around as he took a weak breath in, feeling pressure in his chest. His entire left side seemed to be in a cast. His arm up to his elbow; his leg was in a cast he could feel all the way up to his pelvis, elevated and adorned in a variety of signatures. His head pounded at the sight.

The circumstances before him warred with the patchy memories trying to come through the surface. It seemed he could still feel the impact in his hip as the sound of metal grating seemed to echo in his ears. He didn’t care how popular the carpool vlogs were, Rh—

Rhett.

Link could feel panic settling on him like a wet rag before he saw the mop of hair on his right. Breathing out slowly, he gazed at Rhett who had to be uncomfortable sitting in a chair next to Link’s bed and hunched over so his head was resting on his arm. He had stretched his hand forward and laced his fingers with Link’s. His forehead had a gash held together by stitches.

The simple touch of Rhett’s hand helped to ground Link. They had been in an accident, but they were both still here, alive. As he gazed at his sleeping friend, Link could feel his heart overflowing with gratitude and love for Rhett who was always by his side. The idea of anything having happened to Rhett sent small shockwaves through his entire body and tears sprang to his eyes, threatening to become a tangible representation of what his feelings were doing to his heart.

He scrunched his eyes tightly together willing his body to continue waking up. He could feel his fingers twitch slightly. He seized the opportunity as he willed them to move more, relishing the feeling of Rhett’s hand, his fingers calloused at the tips. He pulled their hands together, his wrist flexing so they could be palm to palm. A small smile found its way to his face. Rhett was here, sweaty palms and all. 

“R—Rhh—Rhett,” he whispered, his voice strengthening as he breathed out the word that meant the most to him. Rhett stirred slightly, slowly.

Link squeezed their hands.


	35. "Don't be afraid."

The rumors had been around for as long as they could remember. Some locals, including highly respected ones, claimed that they had _seen_ her. 

The story of Carrie Rich was well known at Campbell University. Carrie had died and her husband wanted a library built in her memory. But his untimely death before its completion meant the telegram sent to his home for the dedication ceremony ended up in his second wife’s hands and she mistakenly believed it was in her honor. Seemingly roused from her eternal rest by the slight, Carrie has made her presence known in the subsequent years. Reports of books pushed off the shelves in the middle of the night. Chairs overturned. Unexplained noises. And whispers, staking her claim on the building and her man.

All Rhett had wanted for his birthday was to sneak into Rich Memorial and get evidence for himself. Which is how Link found himself crammed into a bathroom stall, standing on the toilet with the birthday boy late one night. If Rhett’s calculations were correct, the security guard was taking his last lap of the floor for the rest of the night. 

Link shifted slightly, the sensations between his body and Rhett heightened. Due to his height and being on the toilet, Rhett was essentially hunched over Link, cocooning him in the space, his breath hot on Link’s neck. If this lasted any longer, Link was worried about the consequences.

“Didja have to get in the same stall as me?” Link whispered. He couldn’t see much, except for the slope of Rhett’s neck and how close it was to his lips. It could be so easy…

“Less chance we’d get caught, bo,” Rhett whispered. The sound made Link’s knees turn to jelly and he shifted again. Another moment passed and Rhett stretched up, looking over the stall. “I think we’re good. Let’s go.”

Disentangling themselves from one another, they crept out of the bathroom, eyes darting everywhere for the hint of the security guard. When none came, Rhett walked to the low shelf in the corner, pulling out a backpack tucked away there.

“I still can’t believe this is how you wanted to spend your seventeenth birthday,” Link whispered as Rhett rooted around in the bag, pulling out a flashlight. He let out a laugh as he turned it on and shined it in Link’s face.

“Look at it this way,” Rhett said. “If we’re caught, we’re not arrested as adults.”

“Oh, very reassuring,” Link said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Rhett stood, slinging the backpack over his shoulder as he reached for Link’s wrist. Link’s heart lurched as contact was made and he was tugged closer to Rhett.

“Let’s go,” Rhett whispered. Link’s heart pounded, from fear or proximity to Rhett, he wasn’t sure. 

They crept through the stacks, anticipating any sign of Carrie roaming the floor. Link felt unnerved with every sound from the air kicking on to Rhett’s shoe accidentally catching a table. He was more jittery than the first time he had coffee.

“Bo,” Rhett whispered, “you gotta chill out.”

“I’m chill.” 

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m _chill_. Of course I’m shaking.”

“That was a dumb joke.”

“Shut up.”

“Link, seriously, don’t be afraid. I’ve got you. I’ll protect you from the mean ol’ ghost.”

“Mean? I think it’s sad.”

“Sad?”

“She loved her husband. Enough to rise up and haunt this place to say she was his one true love.”

“And not because the second wife thought it was for her?”

“Well, sure, there’s that.”

Rhett looked around at the books. “Can you imagine loving someone so much you want something built in their honor?”

Link looked at Rhett, silhouetted in the light.

“Yeah,” Link said, swallowing the fear down. “I can.”

Rhett looked at Link, his eyes softening as he gazed. They stood like that, as if in a trance.

“What would you build?” Rhett whispered, his voice huskier. Link breathed deeply, strengthening his resolve as he kept eye contact with Rhett.

“Anything for you,” Link breathed. With the confession in the air, Rhett crashed his lips to Link’s as Link pulled him closer, desperate for what Rhett was offering.

They never did get any evidence, but it was the best birthday Rhett had yet.


	36. Blink

Everything changes in the blink of an eye.

In the blink of an eye, Rhett had a new best friend. One who made him laugh and had a funny accent. He hadn’t laughed as hard in life as he did when he slept over at Link’s house. That kid was funny and it made Rhett smile widely when he was able to make Link laugh just as hard.

In the blink of an eye, Rhett was in the middle of a cow pasture, a highly suspect place to agree to a blood oath. But Link didn’t seem fazed by it as he sliced his finger and hurriedly signed his name before wrapping the bandana around the wound. Rhett took a breath before slicing his own finger and doing the same. The enormity of the moment weighed on Rhett’s heart as he felt the throb in his finger. This felt more important, more committed than any marriage he was witness to. The dazed smile on Link’s face seem to indicate he felt the same.

In the blink of an eye, Rhett was sitting on his bed in their dorm room, surreptitiously watching Link out of the corner of his eye. His best friend who had sacrificed going to film school to go with him to NC State was currently sitting shirtless at his desk, eyes focused on the paper in front of him, writing furiously. Link’s slender frame gained more tone and muscle. Not that Rhett had noticed. When did that even happen? It was a good look on him though, as his forearm flexed with each movement of his hand, his bicep even tensing every so often. Link really should put on shirts. He must be cold.

In the blink of an eye, Rhett found himself on top of Link, mouthing frantically at Link’s neck, as Link’s hands pulled Rhett closer. Link’s broken moan sent signals to his brain and his dick, both ensuring he was taking note of that sweet spot under Link’s ear. “I want you, Rhett,” Link breathed. It was a no-brainer as Rhett gave himself over completely.

In the blink of an eye, Rhett and Link were college graduates, throwing the last of their boxes in the trunk of the car. The urge to pull Link closer and kiss him was reaching a fever pitch, but Rhett knew that within minutes, they’d be on the road to a new life in California. Keeping his love for Link under wraps within their small, rural community was difficult and Rhett was ready to begin the next chapter openly with Link by his side.

In the blink of an eye, their YouTube videos reached levels of popularity they weren’t expecting. Agents were calling, brands wanted to partner—it was overwhelming and confusing. But it was everything they ever wanted. Together.

In the blink of an eye, Rhett was sitting at the front of the room, fiddling with his bow tie as Link playfully pulled his arm down. Taking Link’s hand, he rubbed his thumb over the old new ring around Link’s finger. It seemed just like yesterday that he felt the same way he did right now as he signed that blood oath.

Everything changes in the blink of an eye. But not Link.

Never Link.


	37. Glasses

Link opened the door as he pocketed his keys. He wasn’t planning on coming to the creative house today, but he wanted to get the new vinyl records up on the shelf. He figured he could interrupt Rhett for five minutes, even though their agent was impatiently waiting for their first draft of the Bleak Creek sequel. 

He crept quietly into the living room thinking Rhett would be in his office. But he wasn’t, and the sight startled Link more than it would normally.

Rhett was sitting on the couch, laptop on a lap desk. His legs were stretched out before him, feet propped on the coffee table as he typed away. He was casual, wearing a tank top and shorts that Link silently thanked God again for. But the thing that was most striking weren’t his lengthy limbs, his unruly mane or his focused expression that made Link’s knees weak.

It was the glasses. 

Rhett had worn Link’s glasses for fun in the past, and they often joked about Rhett needing glasses eventually. But as Rhett typed away, oblivious to Link’s arrival, Link felt rooted to the spot as he looked upon the seated man.

Rhett’s glasses—and they were very clearly his glasses—were a soft brown, almost tan color that set off the kaleidoscope of color in his hair. The round frames were stylish, but classic and felt quintessentially Rhett even though he had never worn glasses before. Link’s drew a shaky breath as he stepped further into the room and into Rhett’s line of sight.

“Link!” Rhett exclaimed, startled by the seemingly sudden appearance of Link. His legs contracted and one hand darted to grab the teetering laptop as the other fumbled to his face, pawing his glasses off and to the side. Once the laptop was situated once more, he pulled his AirPods out of his ears, fully explaining why Rhett hadn’t noticed Link’s entry. He gave a smile as his cheeks appled, not only giving the shape, but the deep color of a red delicious. 

“What’re you—uh, wha—I didn’t think you were coming by today?” Rhett stuttered out as Link slid his backpack off his shoulder. Link cocked his head to the side and smiled fondly.

“Yeah, I have a couple of new records for the shelves. What, uh, what are you up to?”

Rhett shrugged, his hand wedging under the side of his body where he stashed his glasses. “Uh, you know. Trying to get through this part of the sequel.”

Link pursed his lips together as he nodded. He walked over to Rhett, picking up the lap desk and computer and placing it on the coffee table. Swiftly, he straddled Rhett’s lap, boxing him in as his hands deftly caressed Rhett’s freckled shoulders, teasing their way down his arms before finally tracing his hands. Link noticed the hitch in Rhett’s breathing as his fingertips grazed the frames tucked under Rhett’s thigh. Without any resistance, Link plucked the glasses out from their hiding place. He played a little with the stems as he inspected the frames. The lenses were smudged slightly. Link brought them close to the hem of his shirt and, pinching the fabric around the lens, cleaned them as best he could. He noticed Rhett’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were still red.

“These are nice,” Link said simply. He knew there had to be a reason Rhett hadn’t shared this yet and he knew making fun of him wouldn’t be the way to find the answer he was looking for.

“Thanks,” Rhett whispered. Link took the glasses and motioned ever so slightly to Rhett’s face. A slight nod pushed Link further, gently placing the glasses on Rhett’s face.

“Very nice,” Link said as he stared unabashedly at Rhett, careful not to hide his appreciation for the sight before him. “These suit you.” Link cupped Rhett’s cheek, his thumb grazing the bottom of the frames. “When’d you get them?”

Rhett gulped, becoming more pliant under Link’s ministrations. 

“A couple of months ago. They’re just reading glasses. But they also have the blue light blockers. They’ve helped a lot as I’ve been writing.”

Link hummed appreciatively as he kept his eyes trained on Rhett, his fingers still stroking his face. Link could see how well the frames suited the shape of Rhett’s face, how they played off of his green eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got them?”

Rhett sighed. “I don’t know. I know we’ve talked about me getting glasses as I’ve gotten older but…” Rhett looked down at his hand,his fingers fidgeting. “I didn’t want you to think of me as...old.”

Link’s mouth dropped open slightly as he gently nudged Rhett to look at him.

“Rhett. No. I know we joke about you being an old man sometimes, but never. You’re never gonna be old to me. You’ve got too much life in ya.”

Rhett smiled softly as Link leaned in to kiss him. The small, chaste kiss grew more heated as Link’s hands cupped Rhett’s face, his fingers grazing the stems and as he thought about how incredibly handsome Rhett looked with glasses. 

And how he was looking forward to knocking them off.


	38. “You could have warned me!”

“Rhett, I’m home!” Link’s voice rang through their house as he heard the pattering of Jade and Barbara’s feet racing to the door. He stooped down to greet them. 

“Hello, my beautiful girls,” Link cooed as he put down his backpack and proceeded to scratch Barbara’s neck and pull Jade in for a quick cuddle before standing again to find Rhett. 

As he turned the corner, Rhett was sitting on a barstool with a funny smile on his face. Just as Link was about to ask what was wrong, the reason came into plain sight.

“Hello, Link!” 

Link gasped as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. “Maria! What happened? What’s going on?” He could feel the panic start to rise as she walked around the counter, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Breathe, Link. Goodness, it’s okay! I promise.” Maria laughed as she looked over at Rhett, who was standing. 

“Babe, listen to Maria. Breathe. Let’s go sit in the living room, okay?”

Maria nodded as she picked up her bag and walked towards the living room giving the men a moment to compose themselves. 

“What the crap, Rhett?” Link hissed quietly. “You could have warned me!”

“I didn’t know! She showed up about ten minutes before you did!” Rhett placed his hand on the small of Link’s back as he guided them to the living room. They both took a seat on the couch as Maria had made herself comfortable in the armchair, scratching at Barbara’s head. Link was still unable to relax as he rubbed his hands on his thighs. Even Rhett’s reassuring circle rubs on his back weren’t helping. But as Maria trained her smile on him, Link could feel himself calm slightly.

“What’s going on, Maria?” Rhett asked. Rhett’s posture, sitting straight and close to Link, was belying his calm demeanor. 

“I have good news. You’ve been picked.”

The words washed over Link like sunshine. He could feel the tears in his eyes as he looked at Rhett who had a look of guarded surprise on his face. 

“When?” Link breathed out.

“Two weeks.”

“And are they sure?” Rhett asked. Link knew the pain still cut Rhett deep when they had been picked earlier in the year and the mother changed her mind. But Link could feel this was their moment. Their chance at being parents finally.

“Very sure. She’s 20, the father isn’t in the picture.”

Link took a shaky breath. “Is it…?”

Maria smiled. “A boy...and a girl.”

Both Link and Rhett’s eyes went wide.

“Twins?!” Rhett said as Link sniffled.

“Yep. I figured you’d be okay with that?” she said, knowing full well they would be. Link laughed as Rhett ran his hand through his hair.

“More than,” Link said. He turned to Rhett, grabbing his hands.

“We’re going to have babies.”

Rhett smiled, and Link could see and feel all the love, joy and excitement emanating from him.

“We’re going to have babies.”


	39. “You could have warned me!” (Angst)

Rhett sighed as he rubbed his hand across his face. It had been a few hours since Link had stormed out of their dorm room and he was worried. Calling around to their mutual friends, no one had seen Link. 

His skin was crawling and he felt as though his heart would start crawling out of his throat to be reunited with its other half. Grabbing his jacket, he went out into the crisp autumn night to look for his best friend as he silently prayed he hadn’t messed things up.

He went to a couple of places he knew Link liked to hole up in—the library, the dining hall—but it wasn’t until he had gone off-campus that he finally found him in a divey college bar they’d gone to a few times before football games.

Rhett crept quietly to Link’s side, silently taking the seat next to him. Rhett eyed the half-empty glass in front of Link, knowing it probably wasn’t just Coke in there. The bartender came over, a look dancing to both men. 

“Water, please,” Rhett said, holding two fingers up to ensure Link wouldn’t say otherwise. He could feel Link eyeing him as he took another sip. Waters were placed in front of them as the bartender seemed to magically disappear as quickly as he came.

“What are you doing here? You were pretty busy earlier.” There was an edge of scorn in Link’s voice that seemed to tear through the finest layer of Rhett’s heart.

Rhett flushed slightly. He was lying to himself if he thought Link would be okay with what happened, but there had been the faintest hope in Rhett’s soul that had hoped he was wrong.

“I was worried about you.”

Link snorted. “No need for that with...uh...sorry, I left so quickly that I didn’t get his name. But he looked a little busy hoovering your neck there. No need to worry about me with him around.”

Rhett looked to the mirror behind the bar as he stretched his neck, spotting a sizable mark at the juncture of his collarbone. Shit.

“You could have warned me, you know,” Link said, as he finished his drink.

“That I liked men?” Rhett whispered, as his hands fidgeted with the condensation on his glass. Link pulled out his wallet and flung $10 on the bar, before finally fully looking at Rhett for the first time since the dorm room. Rhett expected to see fires of fury, of hatred, of disgust.

Instead, he saw the blue eyes that haunted his dreams most nights look sadder, more sorrowful than he’d ever seen. Rhett could see the tears gathering.

“No, that I wasn’t enough. And I could have proven you wrong.” Link rasped, his voice breaking, as he turned on his heel and walked out the door and away from a stunned and speechless Rhett once more.


	40. "What are you doing?"

Link walked through the offices of Mythical, checking in with the crew that were onsite. He and Rhett had been taking turns walking around talking to folks since they came back in the studio, and it was his turn this week. He knew the stress of the election was weighing on a lot of folks’ minds, as well as the ongoing pandemic. Even his. As he left the Mythical Kitchen set, his last stop, he sighed deeply.

Scrolling through his calendar app on his phone, he walked back to his office mentally preparing for the next meeting. He opened the door to their office and looked up to see Rhett looking pensively at his monitor, one hand on the mouse while the other cradled his chin, covering his mouth. Any other person would just assume Rhett was focused. And they’d be right. But Link could see the telltale sign on his brow that Rhett was also stressed.

“Hey, Rhett,” Link said, as he closed the door, pocketed his phone and moved toward his best friend. He cast a quick look at the monitor to see Rhett scrolling through Twitter. “What are you doing?”

“Doomscrolling,” Rhett said, his eyes not leaving the intermittent scroll of the commentary before him. 

Link quietly sighed. He placed his hand gently on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“We’re not going to know until we know, though. All the votes have to be counted.”

Rhett sighed as he finally gave in to Link’s presence. He turned his chair, and, holding Link’s hips in his hands, pulled Link in between his legs as his forehead made contact with Link’s stomach. Link’s hands flew to Rhett’s hair, which was down, and he tenderly pet his head.

“I know,” Link whispered, as Rhett nuzzled in and wrapped his arms around Link’s body. Link reached over, trying not to disrupt Rhett too much, and quickly punched in four numbers on Rhett’s office phone. There was a lot out of his control right now, which frustrated him, but he knew he could help Rhett right here and now.

“Hey, Rhett,” Stevie’s voice rang out over the line.

“Hey, Stevie, it’s Link. Could we push our meeting to later today, or tomorrow?”

“Uhhhhh,” Stevie said, trailing off as Link assumed she was checking calendars. “Sure. Everything okay?” 

Link wasn’t willing to share Rhett’s struggle, but was fully prepared to shoulder the reasoning. “Yeah, just a little wiped out. Just got done checking in with folks and want to decompress a bit.”

“Totally. I think everyone’s appreciated you guys doing that, so I get it. I’ll move the meeting.”

“Thanks, Stevie.” Link moved again to hit the button to disconnect the call and could feel Rhett’s grip on him tighten. 

“Why don’t we go over to the couch?” Link said gently, as he pulled a bit on Rhett’s shoulders. He could feel Rhett’s nod before the taller man pulled away and stood, slowly following Link to the couch. Rhett seemed to be tethered as his hand never removed itself from Link and, as they sat, he quickly pulled Link into a close, tight embrace.

“Are you doing okay?” Rhett asked. 

“It’s stressful, but it’ll be okay.”

Rhett took a shuddering breath. “How can you be so sure?”

Link smiled as he hugged Rhett tighter. 

“I’ve got you.”


	41. Skin

Link couldn’t sleep.

He turned over, silently chiding himself for doing so. He’d been tossing and turning for the last 30 minutes and knew it would wake up Rhett if he kept it up.

Apparently, the threshold was hit.

Rhett sighed as he reached up, turning the light on beside his bed. Link balked at the sudden change in brightness as Rhett rubbed his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Rhett asked.

“I just can’t sleep.”

“Not a normal thing for you.”

“No.” Link sighed, throwing his head back onto the pillow. “I just can’t seem to get comfortable.”

Rhett’s face pulled into a silent hm, before turning the light out again. Link was about to close his eyes once more when he heard Rhett.

“Come here.”

Link scooted over toward Rhett, slotting himself into where he fit against Rhett’s side, arms coming around to secure him into place. He sighed as his head rested on Rhett’s bare, broad chest, the solid heartbeat within a familiar soundtrack to Link’s ears. Link drew circles with his fingers through the coarse, curly hair sprinkled across the plain of smooth, freckled skin. He often found himself in awe of how safe and secure he felt in Rhett’s arms.

Link felt a press against the top of his head as he sighed deeply, feeling all of his anxiety melt away as he felt the comfort, security and strength of Rhett cocoon him.

Both woke again the next morning, refreshed and ready to take on anything.


	42. Skin (Angst)

Rhett breathed heavily as his heart pounded in his ears. Stumbling over to his towel, he dropped on top of it, squinting up into the blue, cloudless sky. But as he heard the approach of his best friend, he closed his eyes, willing himself to not look, not breathe.

It had been his idea to go skinny dipping, but he hadn’t thought it through. There was...so much skin. To see Link uninterrupted, in his full, naked glory was almost too much. Too much for his heart, anyway.

The long harbored emotions he had felt for Link had started in high school. Rhett pushed it down as much as he could for so many years, but college created circumstances where the feelings were pounding on the door, demanding to be felt. Now, here they were, another year of college under their belts and his feelings were reaching a fever pitch.

He could hear Link drop to the ground beside him, his own heavy breathing mixing with Rhett’s. Rhett wondered if he was looking. _Please be looking._

He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what compelled him to start pushing Link around in the water, wrestling one another. But they had and Rhett relished in the feel of Link’s skin. The way the water glided over his skin, the hair on his arms soft, the corded muscles working to knock Rhett off of his feet. It may not have worked physically, but he felt upended all the same.

Rhett could hear both his breath and Link’s slowing. He imagined the sun drying Link’s skin, able to shine upon him like an unrelenting gaze and warming every inch of the long, lean body he aches to have his hands on once more. Finding himself irrationally jealous of a giant ball of gas, he breathed deeply, slowly exhaling through his nose.

He imagined what it would be like, to find the courage, the bravery, the strength to reach out and take Link’s hand. To inch his hand across the towels and dirt. To feel the long, slender fingers between his own.

He was already so bold today. Why not go further?

Slowly, his hand grazed the ground toward Link.

“Hey, man,” Link said suddenly. Rhett pulled his hand quickly and cracked one eye open. Link was sitting up, pulling on his shirt. He stood looking back at Rhett as he grabbed his underwear, putting it on.

“Ready to go? I gotta get ready for my date tonight.”


	43. “I’m right where I belong.” (Smutty)

Link was sprawled out on the bed, silent tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as the Merle mixtape played softly through his boombox speakers. In the morning, Rhett would be on a flight to Slovakia. The thought of being so far away from Rhett broke his heart more than words could say.

He startled when he heard the pounding on the front door, loud enough to reach through his closed door. He walked down the hallway, peeking out the window furtively. As he saw who was knocking, he rushed to the door, flinging it open. 

Rhett stood before him, his chest heaving with deep, panting breaths. Link stood wide eyed wondering what happened, if Rhett was okay.

“I can’t leave,” Rhett gasped, his arms moving as his hands tried to figure out where to land. “I can’t leave. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I can’t do it. I can’t go to Slovakia.”

“But, Rhett,” Link said, coaxing Rhett into the house and closing the door behind him. He was grateful that his mom was visiting family and wasn’t home. “You said Slovakia would be good.”

“I was wrong. I can’t…” Rhett sighed as he started pacing in the living room. 

“What?”

“I can’t leave you. I don’t want to leave you.”

“It’ll be okay, Rhett.”

“No. It won’t. I can’t—I love you, Link.”

Link drew a sharp breath. “What?”

“I know, I know it’s not...but…” Rhett seemed at a loss for words as Link strode across the living room, pulling Rhett to him. The confession of feelings long harbored slipping off Rhett’s tongue were quickly supplanted by Link’s questing mouth, pouring forth his own unspoken secrets. Rhett’s heart jump started his brain to realize his dreams were coming true.

Once the floodgates opened, there was no looking back. 

They pawed feverishly at each other, the ability to touch what seemed so forbidden taking each man to dizzying heights. It seemed as though it were a distant memory now and fading quickly with every squeeze and graze.

Rhett broke the kiss as Link chased the feeling. Link gazed at Rhett with hooded eyes, noting the breathlessness was for a completely different reason.

“Be—bedroom?” Rhett asked hesitantly. Link, determined to drive any concern out of Rhett’s mind, smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his room.

Rhett, emboldened by Link’s confidence, spun Link against the door as it closed. He mouthed at Link’s neck, slotting his thigh between Link’s legs. Feeling the solid, firm presence of Link’s desire coupled with the desperate moans he was eliciting from the smaller man drove Rhett’s desire to dizzying heights. He could feel Link pulling at his shirt and he reached to take it off as Link shed his own shirt. 

The feeling of Rhett’s chest against Link’s own felt like they could generate enough electricity to power Buies Creek. Link craved this and now that it was here, he had no intention of going back. He needed more as his hand went down, palming Rhett through his sweatpants. A flash of fear hit as Rhett gasped sharply, but the moan and thrust that followed melted away all apprehension. He was grateful for the fact he was only in boxers as Rhett returned the favor. He pushed Rhett back and walked around him. 

Rhett was in a daze, distantly aware of Merle playing. He turned in time to see Link shimmying out of his boxers, and sitting on the bed. He reached for Rhett, beckoning him like a silent siren. Rhett had no choice but to follow. Dropping his own pants, Rhett stepped forward, pushing Link down and covering him with his own body.

The kisses and caresses this time were slow and deliberate, each of them taking their time and basking in the promise of what would happen. Rhett’s hand drifted to Link’s cock, pumping torturously slowly as Link’s eyes rolled back. Link’s hand fumbled to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open. Rhett lifted his head and, removing his hand to the sound of Link’s protest, retrieved the lube shoved into the back.

He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it a little. He could feel Link’s anticipation roiling off of him even as he nuzzled and sucked marks into Rhett’s neck. Rhett smiled as he firmly grasped Link once more, drinking in the sound of Link’s wrecked moan as if it were water and he was the most parched man on Earth.

Rhett kept pumping his hand, driving Link to near delirium. But he knew he needed more. Drawing his knee up, Link reached down and guided Rhett’s hand down. Rhett looked at him with wide eyes, and Link looked away, a little embarrassed.

“If it’s too much—“ 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Rhett said quickly, his head straining to get Link to look at him again. Link did, his hand coming up to caress Rhett’s cheek.

“You won’t. Go slow. Start with one.”

Rhett breathed deeply as he toyed with Link’s rim before slowly pushing in. Link felt the delicious burn he had felt with his own fingers, but Rhett’s fingers were different. They felt like more. 

Soon, Rhett’s finger was joined by another, moving in and out a little easier with each pass. The moment his fingertip hit something he hadn’t felt yet, Rhett knew it was everything as Link’s back arched in pleasure. He needed more. 

“Link, can I...?”

“Yes, please, yes.”

Rhett maneuvered himself on his knees, pressing Link’s legs back to see the pucker that his fingers had become intimately acquainted with. Lining up, he moved gently forward, pressing in.

Both men gasped, senses overwhelmed, as Rhett worked his way in. Fully joined with Link, Rhett could feel his chest fill with joy, love, and desire. He could see the same in Link’s eyes. He felt complete. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

“What?” Link breathed.

Rhett smiled. “I’m right where I belong.”


	44. Miracle

It was easy for Link to believe in miracles. He was one of a few that made them happen after all.

Ever since he was blinked into existence millennia ago, Link loved to grant miracles. The smiles of satisfaction, of joy on humans’ faces when they received one was an exhilarating high each and every time. He had been responsible for some big miracles—ones that had gained notoriety with humans. Some of his miracles had faded from the stories told over time. But his absolute favorite miracles were the little ones.

$20 found. Catching the bus before it takes off. Sunsets and sunrises. A simple smile.

The beauty of being him meant you could easily go about your day unnoticed. It was easier this way, he told himself. He had loved humans before, but was bereft when his friends would pass, leaving him alone once more. Being alive for as long as he was, he perfected the art of blending in. 

But Rhett saw him.

It started on the crowded subway train, finagling someone to spontaneously get up to allow the pregnant woman burdened with bags to sit down. Link smiled to himself, satisfaction settling in his heart when he locked eyes with a mountain of a man, a small, playful smirk on his face. Link coughed, but he could feel the same piercing green eyes on him through the whole ride. The suspicion this man could be a temptation was high, but as Link got off at his stop, the man followed and stopped him on the platform.

“I’m sorry...I never do this, but. I’m Rhett,” he said, sticking out his hand. “Would you like to grab coffee with me?”

Link looked between Rhett’s hand and the warm, gentle smile on his face and took the proffered hand. The thought in the back of his mind that this would end disastrously manifested, small and mighty, but Link felt compelled to ignore it.

“Sure. I’m Link.”

From that point on, Link felt more than alive again as he spent more time and learned more about Rhett. Rhett was an archeologist, and a tenured professor at Columbia. He was on a team that had unearthed one of Link’s most favorite achievements. He liked tea more than coffee, wasn’t afraid to try new foods, and a smile that could light up a room. Their first kiss, given at the ice rink in Rockefeller Center, was a textbook miracle that Link had granted over and over again to others.

Link had many relationships in his long life, but Rhett was the first that made him feel like the humans did when they were given a miracle.

Link gave miracles. Miracles were never given to Link.

Until Rhett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of my headcanon for this was as follows:
> 
> Link tells Rhett he comes from old money (his own) so he doesn’t really have to work, but volunteers a lot.
> 
> Link joins one of Rhett’s excursions as part of the team and stuns Rhett with his knowledge of what they’re excavating.  
> Rhett has an idea of what Link is, but isn’t completely right, and tries to draw it out of him.
> 
> Link starts to feel stressed at the idea of withholding such a large secret from Rhett. There’s also the feeling of selfishness since he’ll outlive Rhett and Rhett should be able to find love with another human.
> 
> Eventually, a miscommunication leads Link to believe that Rhett is just using him to further his own career since Link has been “careless” with trying to impress Rhett with wanting to tell him about the things surrounding the excavation.
> 
> Link falls into a bit of a depression, and stops performing miracles. Another supernatural being and old friend—Ben—comes to visit him.
> 
> Ben guides him by telling him Rhett was a miracle in many ways—to his parents, to his field, and to Link.
> 
> Link finds Rhett and Rhett confesses he knew Link was different from the beginning, but that he felt complete when they were together.
> 
> Link performs one last miracle, sacrificing his immortality to be with Rhett.
> 
> And now you know.


	45. Miracle (Angst)

The words reverberated through Rhett as his body responded physically, seemingly shutting down as his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor.

“Sir, Mr. Neal was in an accident. We were unable to save him.”

The voice became a concerned muffle as the room swam in his vision before he passed out. 

The first thing that Rhett noticed when he came to later was how dull everything seemed to be. It was a hospital, it was kind of naturally dull, but...this seemed even more drab. Then, he heard a voice. The nurse who happened to be in the room told him to keep laying in the bed while she got the doctor, but for him, the words bounced off of him. 

He felt hollow, save for a throbbing, crawling pain that was inhabiting his skin that felt like it was stretched too thin. The person he was eviscerated by six words. His entire life, Link was there. And now…

What would it be like telling his parents? The crew? Link was always there to help shoulder the brunt of bad news, to provide support when things got hard. But now…

Rhett gasped for air that felt thin. In a way, he wished he were unconscious again. Easier to breathe, easier to not face the blistering truth. 

Link was gone.

Something clenched at Rhett’s heart, wrenching nothing but pain and tears from him as he gasped for breath. 

“How—how could you?” he whispered to the air. “Why? For what purpose?”

He gulped large mouthfuls of air, willing himself to go on. In the midst of his religious deconstruction, talking to God in times of pain and worry was still one habit he couldn’t seem to break.

“This can’t be real. Why would you do this? He was…” Rhett stumbled on the words. He never said them aloud before, letting them sit in a box, tucked away in his heart. But in the ruins of his heart was the box, cracked open and demanding to be known.

“He was everything.”

Rhett sobbed as he wrapped his arms around himself, squeezing himself tightly and desperately wishing the arms were Link’s.

“I know we don’t talk much. I don’t even know if I really believe in you. And I know you owe me nothing. But I need a miracle. I need this to not be real. Please. Let this be a nightmare, a mistake—anything.”

He brought his knees up and placed his elbows against them, burying his face in his hands. He knew it was a futile request. A man can’t be brought back from the dead. Besides, he already had been blessed with one miracle in his life. How selfish could be to ask for that miracle back?

Rhett stayed motionless, trying to figure out in his mind what he could, should, would do to begin living this new normal.

“Rhett?”

His mind was playing tricks on him. A voice silenced forever ringing in his ears. He sensed someone walking into the room, making their presence known beside him. Rhett slowly pulled his hands away to face the doctor. Instead, he saw vibrant blue eyes filled with worry and concern.

“Rhett. Oh, my gosh.”

Link threw his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, pulling him in for a desperate hug. Rhett, for his part, was concerned that his gut feeling he couldn’t live without Link was prophetic and he was in Heaven. But the sudden wetness on his neck and the warmth of Link’s arms seemed to burrow into his body, restarting his brain and churning his senses back into roaring existence. His arms flew around Link’s waist, heaving the smaller man into his lap. Link twisted himself around, allowing his legs to straddle Rhett’s and bringing the two even closer together.

Without thinking, Rhett pulled back, grabbed Link’s face in his hands and kissed him, pouring everything he could into it and feeling the grief that had taken over replaced with a warm, molten feeling of happiness as Link kissed back with equal fervor. 

Eventually their kisses slowed and Rhett pulled back again, his eyes roaming Link’s very alive face.

“How? Wha—?”

“My car was stolen,” Link said, sniffling, as he twirled the ends of Rhett’s hair in his fingers. “I was surfing and didn’t realize it until about an hour and a half ago. The cops told me the guy who stole my car, got into an accident and died. I left my wallet and phone in the center console so they assumed it belonged to him. He apparently looks like me. But then one of the cops here told the cops helping me what happened and that you had been notified and passed out as a result. They drove me here.”

“You’re alive.” Rhett whispered, awe flooding his voice as he stroked Link’s cheek.

“I’m alive. And you kissed me.”

Rhett could feel warmth in his cheeks, but he wasn’t embarrassed. 

“I thought I lost you. So many things I never told you because it felt like we had so much time. To have my future—our future—gone in an instant like that...it tore me apart.”

“So what haven’t you told me?”

“That I love you. I’ve loved you forever.”

Link smiled. “I love you too, Rhett. So much,” he said before diving into another kiss. 

Rhett savored the moment he thought he’d never have and the miracle that was Link Neal.


	46. “You’ve always felt like home.”

Link sat on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table as he scrolled through the real estate listings their realtor sent over. His eyes roamed over the photos, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

After finally winning Show of the Year, Rhett and Link made good on their deal to start searching for a new home. Link had been fantasizing for years what he’d want. A dedicated space for his music collection. Great views with big windows. A private backyard with a pool for naked swims. Preferably no rats. The list seemed endless.

He knew what he wanted for Rhett too. An area for his smoker. A hot tub for his back. A massive master bedroom for themselves. But whenever he would ask Rhett what he wanted, Rhett would shrug his shoulders, smile and say, “I’m not picky.”

Which couldn’t have been further from the truth. Link knew Rhett like every inch of his body (and Rhett’s). Rhett typically wanted things a particular way. Maybe he didn’t go about expressing it in a way that Link did, but he usually did. So his go-with-the-flow attitude on what Link wanted to be their forever home where they were both happy was not making Link happy.

As if Link conjured him up, Rhett walked through the room into the kitchen. He grabbed the coffee pot, bringing it over to Link’s cup and refilling it before pouring himself a cup and claiming his spot next to Link. 

“Some new listings?” Rhett asked as he took a sip. 

“Yeah, Michelle sent them over last night. What do you think about this one? It has an attic nook room and a big patio in the back.”

Rhett leaned in a bit as Link scrolled through the photos. “Mm, looks nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Yeah, it’s nice. What else do you want me to say?”

“Something more than nice.”

“It’s nice. Babe, I just want you to be happy.”

Rhett sighed as Link turned to look at him, shifting the laptop next to him on the couch.

“It’s not just about my happiness. It’s our house, our happiness. I want you to tell me what you want in our home.”

Rhett smiled softly as he pulled Link toward him, wrapping him in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss to Link’s crown before he spoke.

“Listen, I know that this house we’re looking for is important. Any house with you is important. But the only thing that I want, that I’ve always needed, that will make the house a home is you. You’ve always felt like home.” 

Link lifted his head to kiss Rhett, a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. Rhett pulled back after a moment, smiling once more.

“But a hot tub _would_ be nice.”

[#](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rtw%3A+fluff)


	47. Surprise

“What’s wrong, Link?”

Link sighed, his hand rubbing his face. He looked over at Rhett who was sitting on his bed in their shared dorm room.

“I have a secret admirer.”

Rhett snorted. “What?”

“I have a secret admirer.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I’ve gotten small little gifts outside our door and mailed to me.”

“Like what?”

“A mixtape with no track listing, but chock full of country music. A little stuffed unicorn. Typed notes.”

“Typed?”

“Yeah. I don’t even have handwriting to analyze. I’m at a loss.”

“Are you sure?”

Link narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well, what do the notes say?”

Link blushed. “They’re personal. They definitely see somethin’ in me.”

Rhett hummed. “Not surprised. Is there anyone who you think could have done all this for you?”

Link shrugged. “No. Not really.”

Rhett scoffed. “Wow.”

“What?”

“Not one person?”

“Only wishful thinking.”

“Wait. You got your eye on someone?”

Link squirmed in his seat. 

“Spill it,” Rhett demanded.

“No,” Link said quickly.

“Do I know them?”

Link fidgeted with his hands. 

“Link?”

“Yeah, Rhett. You do. But it won’t happen.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.”

“How do you know?” Rhett asked a little more forcefully.

“I just do.”

“How?”

“Because!”

“Because why?”

“Because it’s you!” Link’s eyes went wide as his hand flew to cover his mouth as if to shove the words back in. But he said them and Rhett heard them.

Rhett sat back against his wall, still staring at Link. His face was surprisingly neutral as he twirled his pencil in his hand.

“Rhett. I’m—“ Link started weakly but Rhett held up his hand to stop him. 

“Link,” Rhett said calmly. “Could you go into my bag and grab the blue envelope in there?”

Link’s heart skipped as he stood. His secret admirer used blue envelopes to send him the notes. Said they reminded them of Link’s eyes.

He slowly walked to Rhett’s bag, pulling the zipper to open the bag. The flash of blue stood out amongst the other books, the same hue as the envelopes that sat in Link’s desk drawer. He pulled it out and turned to look at Rhett.

“That’s for you. You’ll save me some postage now,” Rhett said, a small smile playing on his lips. “Surprise.”


	48. Surprise (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Chapter 39.

Link hummed to himself as he walked to his dorm room, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He’d been at the library, working with the rest of his group on their project. It had been productive, but he was more than ready to be home and playing video games with Rhett.

To be honest, he was worried. Rhett had been acting more skittish around Link lately and Link was concerned that his feelings for his best friend as of late were poorly suppressed. He wasn’t completely sure when it had started or if it was always there, but the idea of _being_ with Rhett as opposed to being with Rhett had become more appealing. They already were best friends. What would it be like if they were more? But Rhett had been girl crazy for ages. There was no way he’d be interested in guys, let alone Link.

It was these thoughts he was lost in as he opened the door to his and Rhett’s shared room. And it was these thoughts that were broken as he took in the sight of Rhett on his bed, shirtless. And another man was straddling him, his lips against Rhett’s neck.

Link’s eyes went wide as he noticed Rhett’s eyes were closed, blissfully unaware Link had entered the room. Link’s cheeks burned as Rhett moaned, his fantasies coming true except for the fact he wasn’t the one pulling the noise from the tall man. A strangled gasp escaped Link and Rhett’s eyes shot open. 

Rhett’s mouth dropped open as the color drained from his face. The guy straddling him looked up lazily.

“Oh, hey, sorry, man,” the stranger said as Link looked at him. He distantly registered the man’s face, patchy with facial hair and hooded blue eyes. “We’re a little busy.”

Link looked back to Rhett who seemed to turn to stone. His eyes were filled with a flurry of emotions that Link didn’t have the wherewithal to interpret. In fact, he couldn’t interpret the entire situation.

So he turned and ran.

He could feel his brain go on autopilot as he ran, ending up at his car. He threw his backpack in as he slid into the driver’s seat, turned the key in the ignition and took off.

Link just drove. He didn’t really have an idea of where to go or what to do. Rhett was kissing someone. A man. 

Link had dreamed what it might be like if Rhett would like men. He was more than enough for Rhett already. Wouldn’t it have been natural if he loved Link the way Link…

Was it love? Link had chalked up his burgeoning romantic feelings to a strong like. A natural progression. But the natural progression must have been love because why else would his heart be splintering the way it was right now?

He loved Rhett. But Rhett didn’t love him. Probably didn’t even like him like that. 

He wasn’t enough for Rhett.

He needed a drink.


	49. Lights

It had been on Rhett’s bucket list for the longest time.

_See the Aurora Borealis._

He had resigned himself as one of those things he’d do eventually, when he and Link weren’t so busy with everything. But Link apparently had different plans which is how Rhett found himself standing in a beautiful room with massive windows staring out at the Norwegian landscape.

They had just landed a few hours prior and made their way to the resort and room, both exhausted from the long trip. Link was on the phone with room service ordering up some food as Rhett stood in front of the windows.

He could hear the click of the phone hanging up and Link getting up and padding over. Arms wrapped around his waist and Link’s head settled between his shoulder blades as the feeling of contentment settled into his bones.

“How did you pull this off?” Rhett whispered, in awe of the fact he was standing there, hours away from seeing the Aurora Borealis for the first time.

He could feel Link shrug. “Lots of planning. Jenna helped a lot, but I wanted to make sure we were getting the best light show out there.”

“This is incredible,” Rhett whispered. “Thank you.”

Link chuckled. “Don’t thank me yet. We haven’t seen the lights and you haven’t been in the hot tub yet.”

“There’s a hot tub?”

“Yep. But first, a nap. Dinner will come up in a couple of hours.”

Both men ambled to the bed, curling up together and passing out quickly. 

A long nap and dinner later, both men were feeling refreshed and satisfied as the sun was setting.

“So, do you want to see the lights from the hot tub or from the room here?” Link asked.

“Let’s get into the hot tub.”

They got settled in the hot tub quickly and passed the precious minutes they had with easy conversation until, suddenly, Link gasped.

Rhett looked from Link’s awestruck face to the sky to see swirling greens, blues, and purples paint the night sky. It was even more magnificent than Rhett had imagined. 

He snuck a glance over at Link. Rhett was always struck at how young Link looked despite his age, but the lights seemed to dance across his face, looking almost childlike in wonder. The color of Link’s eyes seemed to fit right in with the hues of the lights.

In that moment, Rhett felt like he was in heaven.


	50. Lights (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are major character deaths. The deaths are not depicted; this deals with the aftermath of losing someone. And we’re also talking grandpa age in this. But I know there are folks not into this, and that’s cool. This pained me to write, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Again: major character deaths are referenced. You have been warned.

Link sighed, pulling on his jacket. He silently grumbled to himself, but he promised Rhett he’d see the lights.

Grabbing his keys, Link walked slowly out the door, going over everything in his head. He gave a small wave to Lily, who was standing by the car. 

“Hey, Dad. Ready?” Lily said as she wrapped her arms around Link in a tight hug. Lily had grown to be a strong, beautiful, empathetic woman—much like her mother. He smiled softly at both his daughter and her mother’s memory. 

“Yeah, Lil. Ready.”

He climbed in the passenger seat, slightly grateful for the empty car seats in the back. He loved his grandkids, but wasn’t sure if they would have behaved or understood. He flexed his hands, pushing out the arthritis as Lily got into the driver’s seat, fastened her seatbelt and started the car.

“So, how’re things at home?”

“Good, Dad,” Lily said, her smile tight. She hesitated before finally speaking again. “I talked to Jessie a bit ago. She’s settling in nicely at Locke’s. Said to say hi.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

They drove in silence after that. Link’s head was filled with other thoughts and memories, crushing down on him like a lead weight.

Soon, Lily turned down the street that was their destination. Every house down this stretch of road had committed to incredible Christmas light displays every year since Link had been in L.A.

It was down this stretch that he drove with Rhett, before they officially moved out to L.A., before their families joined them. The weather wasn’t what they expected and, in search of a little Christmas spirit to make them feel like they were back in North Carolina, they stumbled on this road.

As he stared out the window, he remembered.

_“Look at the lights, Link! These are some crazy displays,” Rhett said as he crept along behind the car in front of them, everyone going at a snail’s pace._

_“I don’t think anyone in Buies Creek could or should top this. They’d bust the power system.”_

_“This feels like Christmas, doesn’t it?”_

_“Sure. A bit.” Link couldn’t keep the hesitancy out of his voice despite his best intentions._

_Rhett sighed. “Link, I know you’re worried. But the girls will love L.A. But any place with lights like these and family around feels like Christmas.”_

_A look of confusion crossed Link’s face. “I don’t think our parents will come out for Christmas every year.”_

_Rhett tapped his thumb on the steering wheel. “No, I didn’t mean them. I meant us. You, me, Jess, and Christy. We’re family. And the feeling of Christmas will always be around as long as we have each other. And lights.”_

Link was lost in the memory of the warm feeling wrapping around his heart at Rhett’s words at the time when he could feel Lily take his hand. He gasped, grounding himself back into present day with the familiar touch. Grounding himself back into the reality where he lost his best friend only a few months ago.

Looking over at Lily, she was blurred as he realized tears were streaming down his face. 

“Dad, do you need me to pull over?”

Link sniffled, the tears continuing to come from the unfathomable depths of his grief. 

“No. You can keep driving. I want to see the lights. It always feels like Christmas with lights.”


	51. Present

Rhett pulled off the elf hat, placing it beside him on the bench. Scratching at his beard, he sighed. 

He hadn’t expected to work at Santa’s Village for Christmas, but his uncle needed a photographer and Rhett needed the cash. 

The gig wasn’t too bad. The kids were fairly well behaved and the parents were overwhelmingly kind to him. But it was Santa that really made it all worthwhile.

The guy who was playing Santa—Link—was incredible. He was patient with every child, listening to their requests and soothing even the fussiest kid. The parents seemed to light up at the care and approach he took with their children, helping them feed into the Santa story. And he had a smile that lit up every single photo Rhett took. 

Rhett was lucky enough to see the man beyond the beard. He seemed young—the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes was captivating—but silver flecked his hair at the roots. The ease of talking to him wasn’t limited to kids as Rhett found himself talking about his screenwriting aspirations and what it felt like to not be able to go home for Christmas. In turn, the more he learned about Link, the more he liked him. And they had a lot in common. Both were from North Carolina, both of them loved Merle Haggard, both of them wanted to break into the film industry. Link was funny, charming and handsome. In short, he was perfect.

But tonight was the last night of Santa’s Village and Link was nowhere to be found. Rhett had been disappointed. He at least wanted to say goodbye.

Standing, Rhett shrugged the elf coat off his shoulders and replaced it with a button down shirt from his locker. Grateful for the baggy elf pants that fit over his jeans, he shed the rest of the outfit, tossing it into the bin for cleaning. Grabbing the rest of his stuff, he turned and walked out of the locker room. 

The village still had its lights on as he walked through the fake snow and lollipop trees. He glanced up for one last look and stopped short.

Link was sitting on Santa’s seat, one leg under him while the other dangled down. He had a grin on his face. The wire frame glasses he wore as Santa were replaced with thick two tone rims, making him look even younger.

“Hey, Rhett.”

“Link. I thought you left.”

“Oh, no, I had to go get cleaned up and return the suit to your uncle. Then I sat here, waiting for you.”

Rhett’s heartbeat picked up a bit. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Did you ever tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?”

“No…?”

“Well, I think I might have a little magic left. Wanna tell me?”

Rhett gulped as he dropped his bag, walking closer. He couldn’t help but feel the pull to Link, and he was tired of resisting. But as he got closer, he noticed something odd.

“Link? What happened to your face?”

A flash of confusion graced Link’s boyish face.

“What do you mean?”

“The...your face...it’s not...old?” Rhett said meekly.

Link’s eyes narrowed before realization dawned and he burst into laughter. Rhett was still confused as Link held his sides. 

“Oh, gracious. Rhett. You’re too cute.”

Rhett stayed silent as Link’s laughter subsided.

“Rhett, do you remember me talking about my friend, Emily? The makeup artist? She’d do my makeup before every shift. I’ll be sure to pass along your stunning compliment of her skills.”

Rhett’s eyes went wide as he flushed crimson in embarrassment. 

“I, uh, I don’t know why…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Link leaned forward, his leg dropped to join the other as he took Rhett’s hand. “I promise. That was cute. And flattering. It’s good to know a 22-year-old can play a convincing Santa.”

Rhett seemed stuck in place as he watched Link turn his hand over in his, seemingly studying it before lacing their fingers together. Rhett’s brain was working in overdrive processing the knowledge that Link was a year younger than he was, was drop dead gorgeous and was holding his hand.

“So, uh, I might end up matching you in the embarrassment department if you wanted a pony for Christmas or something, but I did want to give you a present. 

“Oh?” Rhett said, his brain finally finishing its download and processing. “What’d you get me?”

Link blushed a little as he pointed up. Rhett looked and saw a sprig of mistletoe that wasn’t there before hanging over Santa’s chair. He smiled as he looked down at Link, shifting uncomfortably in wait.

“I hope it’s what you wanted.”

Without a word, Rhett eased himself down on Link’s lap, straddling his legs and cupping his face in a chaste kiss. 

“It’s exactly what I wanted. But I don’t know how much longer I’ll be nice.”

“Nice is overrated,” Link growled before deeply kissing Rhett, seizing his chance to be naughty himself.


	52. Present (Angst)

“Welcome, Mr. McLaughlin. Right this way.”

Rhett smiled and stood as he walked back into the exam room. He was cashing in his present from his wife—a look into the Multiverse. 

The technology had developed by an accident and, for a nominal fee, anyone could look into a different dimension. Some people simply wanted glimpses into a parallel world, but others, like Rhett, wanted to see their counterparts. 

He was curious to see who was the most content Rhett. Despite having a successful career with his best friend, being married to a beautiful wife and raising good kids, Rhett still felt like something wasn’t quite right.

Rhett sat in the exam chair and the practitioner fitted the strange looking helmet onto his head. Attaching nodes to his head and chest, she flipped a few switches and walked around to a computer as the helmet hummed to life.

“Okay, Mr. McLaughlin. Per your request on your application, the mapping helmet is going to study your attributes and qualities that make you who you are as the electrodes jolt your body into a different vibrating frequency so you can see into the alternate universe. Then, we’ll fire up the VisionQuest and check in on how—quote unquote—you’re doing,” she said.

“Sounds good. How long will it take?”

“The whole process is around 10 minutes, start to finish. Are you ready?”

Rhett nodded, settling back as comfortably as he could. The practitioner typed a few keys. Rhett seemed to feel a heavy thrumming pulse sink beneath his skin as he closed his eyes against the sensation. He thought about his life as he knew it and wondered how it might be different. Would he still be with Jessie? Would he have more kids? Fewer? Would they still be living in L.A.? But the question on his mind that worried him the most loomed large as they got closer to the big moment.

Was Link in his life?

After a few minutes, the heavy thrumming subsided and Rhett cracked his eyes open. His entire body still felt like an exposed wire and his brain felt unable to process all the energy.

“Mr. McLaughlin, you doing okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, firing up the VisionQuest.”

Rhett forced his eyes open fully so he could see completely what Alternate Rhett was doing. He knew that the practitioner couldn’t see it—it was for his eyes only—so he wanted to take it all in.

As the picture came into focus, everything looked...about the same. He could sense this was Burbank, but he was just outside a slightly larger building than Mythical. A car pulled into the parking lot, pulling into a spot next to him and Rhett watched as his counterpart got out of the driver’s seat. AlterRhett had shorter hair, though still long enough to have curl to it. This Rhett was also wise enough to have a beard, albeit shorter. The thing that struck him most though was how young AlterRhett seemed to look. As he had gotten out of the car, he was laughing. Pure, unadulterated joy on his face. Rhett wondered what AlterRhett might have been doing or listening to until he saw Link walk around from the passenger side, a big, boyish smile on his face. 

Rhett wasn’t sure if it was the sight of Link or the different frequency he was vibrating at that made his heart skip a beat. 

AlterRhett slung his backpack over his shoulder as AlterLink came to a stop before him. Rhett watched, rapt.

“I appreciated the thought, but I’m completely fine with cooking all the time. But, man...your face was one for the ages. I will be on my deathbed and will die laughing because I will remember that face,” AlterRhett said, squaring up to AlterLink.

AlterLink pouted, though the hint of a smile remained. He crossed his arms. “I just wanted to surprise you with a home cooked meal.” 

AlterRhett put his hands on AlterLink’s shoulders. Rhett noticed the wedding bands on each of them, both slightly different from the ones they wore in this dimension. “Baby,” AlterRhett said and Rhett’s breath hitched. “After 40 years, you constantly surprise me. You don’t even have to try.” Suddenly, AlterRhett’s smile turned almost wolffish. “Besides, your particular dessert more than made up for the mess.” With that, AlterRhett leaned forward, placing a heated kiss on AlterLink’s lips which was reciprocated fully.

Breaking away, AlterLink smiled. “Come on. We’ve got a movie to make.” AlterLink took AlterRhett’s hand and walked into the studio, both men buoyant with happiness to any outsider.

Including Rhett. 

Suddenly, the vision was ripped from Rhett as hands braced his body. He reached out, but the hands held him firmly in place. Something pressed against his nose as the practitioner’s words broke through.

“Breathe, Mr. McLaughlin. Breathe.”

The awareness came to Rhett in waves. It was the practitioner’s arms bracing against him. He was gasping for breath, a mask over his nose and mouth ostensibly pumping oxygen. His face was wet and his eyes burned. And his heart ached.

He crumpled forward, sobbing into this stranger’s arms for a world he didn’t realize he missed until now.


	53. “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

Rhett crept silently to the front door, unlocking it and throwing one last look behind him. Everyone was still asleep.

 _Success_ , Rhett thought as he slinked out the door. 

Getting into the car, he sighed in relief before he noticed it. Sitting on the passenger seat was a basket with his big blanket he got for Christmas on top. A note in his wife’s familiar handwriting was delicately perched in the middle, as if it were a bow. Hesitantly, he picked up the paper and smiled after absorbing what it said.

_Good luck! Love you. -J_

A different kind of breath that he had been holding seemed to evaporate as he placed the paper back down and started the car. He backed his car out and began the drive.

Rhett was surprised at just how excited he was. It had become common for him and Link to sneak away in the early mornings, stealing away quiet time with one another before the realities of adult responsibilities settled in. But this morning was different. Full of promise.

Before he knew it, he pulled into the parking lot of the beach close to their house, and gave a wave to the driver in the car next to him. The driver smiled and gave a quick wave as he turned off his car and got out. Rhett grabbed the basket and blanket as he met the man.

“Hey,” Link said. 

“Hey,” Rhett said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Link pointed at the basket.

“What’s that?” 

Rhett looked down at the items in his hands before shrugging. 

“Picnic?”

“Well, that explains what was waiting for me this morning,” Link said, holding up his camping thermos and mugs.

“What’s that?”

“Dunno. It was on the counter next to my car keys with a note.” Link blushed at the admission. 

“All good?” Rhett asked nervously. All four of them had discussed the new arrangement, but any of them could easily have called it off.

“Oh! Yeah, no, it was…an enthusiastic note,” Link said, his blush deepening.

“Good!” Rhett blurted before calming. “Good. I got an…excited note too.”

Link smiled at this and Rhett started feeling more at ease. 

“Shall we?” Link said, pointing toward the beach.

Both men walked out to the beach as the sun was peeking over the horizon. They set up the blanket as if it were a cocoon, laying it out and then bringing the sides up around them. The basket sat to the side of Rhett as Link cracked open the thermos and took a sniff. 

“Ooh, hot chocolate,” Link said as he poured some in the mugs for each of them, handing one off.

“Thanks,” said Rhett. “Want any food?” 

“Mm, not yet,” Link said. Rhett took a deep sniff of the hot chocolate, as Link bumped his arm lightly.

“2021.”

“It’s finally here.”

They clinked their mugs together as they looked out at the sunrise. 

As Link took a sip, he shivered. Without a word, Rhett wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Link’s head came down on Rhett’s shoulder in response. It seemed as though he was meant to fit there. The way Rhett felt this close to him made his heart ache.

“You okay?” Rhett whispered, his fingers grazing the top of Link’s collarbone. 

“Yeah,” Link whispered, his fingers nudging his glasses up his nose. “I’ve just…I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

Rhett smiled as he pulled his arm from their cocoon, pushing his cup in the sand. Turning in toward Link, he brought his now free hand up to cup Link’s jaw, nudging him gently to look into crystalline blue eyes he dreamt about often.

A faint blush only added to Link’s devastatingly handsome looks and Rhett felt his heart lurch up into his throat. They had danced on this precipice for so long. Always being there—through the joy, through the pain. Now, 2021 was bringing a brand new adventure he couldn’t wait to take with the man in his arms.

“Me too,” he whispered, as he leaned forward, jumping off the edge into the incredible, indescribable unknown, pressing his lips to Link’s. But he wasn’t scared as he could feel Link lean in and respond with equal fervor.

Link was right there with him. As he always was.


End file.
